Yours, Mine and Ours
by LisabellaCharline02
Summary: When have you heard about love between stepbrothers? While they have to deal with their parents wanting to redo their lives together and the pressure of an awkward family life, Katniss and Peeta have to decipher their own feelings for each other. Lets see how things work out for this new family...
1. Chapter 1

**Yours, Mine and Ours: **

**The Hunger Games Version **

**Katniss P.O.V. **

"How come you are going to remarry with your _high school sweetheart?" _I said, really confused about the topic.

"Who is your high school sweetheart, Mama?" asks Prim somehow excited about it.

"His name is Bruno Mellark," she answered proudly and wearing the smile that vanished five years ago when she gained the title of widow.

I knew my mom had been part of the merchant society of District 12 in her past, before meeting my father, the coal miner. She loved him with all her heart or else I don't see another reason to giving up a life of mild luxury to actual hunger and filth. Now she was marrying again with a baker that courted her once around the school hallways and that means we are also moving away from the only life my sister and I have ever known; the life at the Seam.

I was happy for my mother and well, also for my sister and maybe for myself too. Once my mother married and glided around a big and luxurious house with her precious smile Prim was gaining the mother she lost at age seven. Also we all wouldn't starve and would actually have as much commodities as district 12 could provide.

But I was going to give away my life at The Seam, my hunting times with Gale, my contacts at The Hob. _Gale. _How would he take the news? Probably he would think that my mother was like one of those ladies we see on cheap Capitol television in which they would do anything to improve their life quality. But what was I thinking about? Katniss Everdeen really worrying about what others might think of her and her family? For crying out loud, I've been hunting since I have a memory and always go around in hunting boots and ripped pants and now I am concerning about this?

I sighed. That was the effect of my mother marriage on me.

I looked at her with determination; there wasn't much I could or would do about the topic. Anyhow this would be good for her and for Prim and I wouldn't ruin it for them yet I wanted her to know my reluctance towards my approach to Mr. Mellark.

"There is another thing I want you both to know," She announced.

"What is it?" I hissed with exasperation.

"When divorcing, Bruno kept the custody of his three sons. One of them is old enough and already moved away, his name is Louis. Then, there is Christopher, which is almost eighteen and is planning to move with his brother. And Peeta, which is living with us for a couple of years since he is sixteen as yourself, Katniss." She said while my facial expressions just froze.

"Peeta Mellark" I said while closing my eyes and blushing.

My mother and Prim laughed at me while I turned around to open the window. Peeta Mellark was going to be all around me.

**Peeta P.O.V**

My thoughts were twirling around while I lay down in my bed. It was a really good thing that my dad was trying to redo his life after divorcing with the witch of my mother. We as sons encouraged him to do so but it grabbed me unprepared and when the news reached my ears, I almost explode. From all the women, he decides to marry the mother of my crush. He had twelve districts to choose from!

I had seen Mrs. Everdeen a couple of times. She was always with her little daughter, Primrose, and they never bought anything at all but came with flowers for the bakery and little handmade presents for my father and us.

When I was five years old, my father slightly told me about his and Mrs. Everdeen's story. Then, just a few months before he decided to propose to her, he told us three what truly occurred between them.

"Umm…Peeta, tonight we are going to meet Elizabeth so my father asks us to dress in our bests," Louis, my older brother said while walking into my room while I saw him in confusion.

"And…who is this Elizabeth you are talking about?" I asked.

"Well…we cannot call her Mrs. Everdeen anymore, do we?" He answered mockingly.

I was going to ask him about Katniss but he interrupted me.

"Oh, don't worry _lover boy_, Katniss is also coming," he said amused while I rolled my eyes.

He then threw me a shirt and left for me to change. While I did so, all I could think about was that tonight, along with the rest of our family life was going to be very awkward.

* * *

**Hi! Charlie again bringing you a second fanfic! :D this one is less classical and is inspired in the comedy "Yours, Mine and ours" of course adjusted to this situation...lets see what is going to happen! **

**Reviews appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yours, Mine and Ours: **

**The Hunger Games Version **

**Katniss P.O.V**

"You look beautiful Katniss!" My sister gasps while my mother finishes braiding my hair.

"Thank you little duck," I say while twirling childishly to hear Prim's laughter.

The three of us are all ready to meet the Mellarks in a family dinner both my mother and Mr. Mellark have been planning for weeks now. Their house is so apart from ours that it will take us weeks to reach it walking, especially now that my mom insisted that I should wear blue high heels she secretly kept hidden under her bed. She told me to moderate my step and change my face expression from concentrated in my walking to something else. This, she said, was to make me look elegant rather than uncomfortable.

We left our house and walked down the street towards the Mellark house. At first my feet hurt with every step and I stumbled in every corner. If Prim wasn't there to hold my hand, I would have probably felt a few seconds after I set foot on the street. Then, wind blew so hard and sneaked through our clothes that I could barely feel anything. We kept our slow pace and my mother did a signal towards a small cab.

It halted in front of us in a matter of seconds and she motioned us to enter in the vehicle while our mouths were wide open. I grabbed my mom's hand and muttered in between clenched teeth how much would it cost. She shrugged and soon the three of us were advancing faster to the Mellarks.

It was the first time Prim and I ever took a cab or ride on a vehicle at all. Just a minority could actually afford such a luxury and it wasn't a very popular transportation method. Prim was startled with every detail. Soon, we reached our destination. My mother paid the driver and even left some tip to him, which made me look at her with such a fury she even had to snap me to wake me up.

We knocked on the door and were received by Mr. Mellark and his three sons in row from oldest to youngest behind him. We entered all together but before we could greet them, my mother and Mr. Mellark shared a long kiss, which let us five in total shock.

The scene wasn't fascinating at all, we had Louis, Christopher and Peeta Mellark in one side and Prim and I in the other with our parents actually making out in front of us. I closed my eyes with a deep blush as the older boys cleared their throats so they stopped. When they did so, they were gasping which made blush even more. Oh mother, we would need to talk about it at home.

Then we sat together in the living room, were our reunion became a feast of creepy stares and intense silence. Suddenly, our mother, as talkative and imaginative as ever, suggested that we played a game. Then, she looked at me and told me to explain the little game I had invented with Prim on a rainy afternoon in which I didn't want her to get sick. I stood up and started explaining as a teacher.

"So, it is very simple. Everyone chooses one person in the room and writes something that describes that person. Then, without them seeing what you wrote on the card, you paste it in their foreheads. When everybody has the card, we all seat down and start asking questions that could be answered only with a yes or a no and the one that deciphers the exact word first is the winner." I explained and smiled when everyone's attention, for the first time was drawn to me.

**Peeta P. O. V**

So beautiful she was with her blue dress and her high heels. I wonder what would she look like if the bride was she and they came to visit me as her fiancé. I shook my head to drive away those thoughts; she would be my stepsister very soon, she would be the stepsister I have a crush on.

We started playing the game. Shamelessly and without foreseeing any consequence, I put on a card on Katniss' forehead that said "beautiful". She blushed as soon as I put my hand on her. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

So Christopher started and since he muttered the first word, I knew that the contributions from him and Louis to the game were going to be just as themselves, a mistake.

"Ok…Since Elizabeth put this card on my head I know it is going to be good…hmm…is it something sexy?" He asked while Louis laughed at his face and I punched him on the back of the head.

"Excuse him…Madame…for the boldness that has taken my brother in calling you by your name and asking such a shameful question," I said controlling my anger.

"Peeta, please do call me Elizabeth…and don't worry, boys are boys, what can we do about it? By the way, Christopher, it isn't something "sexy" but don't be disappointed, it is something good." She answered calmly and Katniss just stared at her in disbelief, like if it was something wrong with her mother response. Meanwhile, little Prim just smiled at me and we shared a look of accomplices.

After a couple of rounds of laughter and Primrose's victory, my father and Elizabeth decided to go and finish dinner in the kitchen, leaving the group for a "brotherhood integration".

Since we didn't know what to say, and I was very concentrated in covertly staring at Katniss, flowing conversation and laughter our parents have left sank as quick as a ship adrift.

The minutes were suffocating. Katniss looked across the room and kept a hold on her sister's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze every once in a while. My brothers were looking at the two female figures we had in front and where supposed to be their sisters. Primrose, with her bubbly personality, was the one that kept a welcoming environment.

She feigned a yawn and glared to the three of us.

"I thought having older brothers was going to be more fun!" She complained to her sister who received the comment in good humor and laugh with her sister and us.

"But how do you want me know if the only sister I have is a little funny duck?" She said tickling Prim. It was a very precious scene for me, boy would I love to have such a loving brother or sister with me.

"If want more references on how are big brothers supposed to behave, as him!" She added while pointing at me. I felt really good because she remembered me and thanked to the fastidious position of youngest brother.

I walked towards them and "whispered" to Prim with the intention of everyone in the room to hear.

"Having big brothers is a nightmare, dear Prim, it is a real nightmare because they can pick you like this" I said while picking her up and making her laugh. "And they can twirl you like this and throw you to another sofa!" I said gently throwing her in the place were I was seated.

"Then…having bigger brothers is better because they can make you fly!" Said Christopher while picking her again, seating her in his shoulders and running away with her.

"Then again, having an oldest brother is even better because he can rescue you from the claws of the other two crazy brothers." He said while taking her gently, twirling her around and giving her a kiss in her forehead.

"Lastly we have the sister that's there when the brothers get you dizzy!" She said laughing and faking a glare at us while hugging jealously little Prim, all of this while the lovely girl filled our house with laughter.

"Oh don't worry Katniss, I wont change you," She said while walking towards us. "I just found other funny brothers!" She continued while giving Louis a quick hug.

After this, my dad told us it was time to eat and we sat together in the big table we never really use. He was at one end of the table and Elizabeth sat next to him. Beside her sat Prim and by hear side, Katniss. I took my chance and sat next to Katniss, on the other tip of the table and finally, my two brothers, on the other side of the table.

My father served wine for all of us, except for Prim, who tenderly stated that she preferred water when she saw the bottle. He pronounced some words on how was he so excited to start a new life with Elizabeth and all of us like a family. Then the words were only to Prim and Katniss as my father said he would like them to consider him a father but how he knew it would take time and he would wait and love them as much as he loved us.

Then, Elizabeth said some words too. She sounded so maternal, so protective. I closed my eyes and felt the tenderness of her word soothing me. I imagined myself as a kid, being caressed by this loving mother. She would've treat me kind, she seemed to be the kind of mother that would give you a goodnight kiss or would comfort you in the most painful moments.

"A few days after we settle down in the new home we will be moving in, we decided to have our honeymoon at District four." My father said, his deep voice abruptly interrupting my thoughts.

"That's a really good idea, Christopher muttered.

"Sure it is," Katniss agreed a bit absent.

"You will have to live alone…and of course, take care of the bakery. Peeta, I will ask you to teach Katniss, since she is your same age and you'll probably congenial with her. And well, take care of little Prim," He said giving her a hug.

Afterwards, Katniss and I were in charge of washing and drying the plates while Prim, my dad and Elizabeth picked up everything else and Christopher and Louis brought the empty pots to the kitchen for us to clean them.

I wondered if our family life would always be this way. Well, except for Louis that already lived alone and Christopher that was a year to go. Would I always love Katniss in secret? That was a mystery.

When we finished, Elizabeth said it was time to leave. While my father and Elizabeth shared a beautiful goodbye kiss, Katniss and Prim were hugging us to say goodbye.

"Thank you for being so good with me and my little duck," Katniss said while playing with her sister's blond hair.

"No, Katniss, no need to thank us…we also really liked it and hope we can have this kind of meetings more often" I blurted out without even thinking about it.

She smiled and nodded in agreement and soon after, they left.

My brothers started mocking and teasing me while my father sat next to me in the living room.

"Ohh Katniss…no need to thank us Katniss…I love you Katniss Katniss..." Christopher said while making a sign of a heart with his hands. I was about to punch him when my father's hand touched my shoulder.

"What you feel for Katniss is what I feel for her mother, Peeta. There will come a time in which you would see the need to tell her and that's natural. Theres nothing to be ashamed of…and nothing to mock of, or don't you think Christopher, I haven't read what you feel for Delly?" He said, as always, on my side.

* * *

**Some how, a long chapter. I want to rush the wedding, hopefully on the next two chapters or so...anyways :) really hope you like it...things for every reader and please...give me a review ;) **

**Lots of love**

**-Charlie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yours, Mine and Ours: **

**The Hunger Games Version **

**A few weeks later **

**Primrose P.O.V**

Tomorrow was the day my mother was finally remarrying after so much time of loneliness. I was so happy! During the last weeks, Bruno along with his sons Louis, Christopher and Peeta have been very welcoming with Katniss and me. We have had so much fun that weeks passed very quickly. We went to the forest and Katniss and I thought them how to swim in a small lake. It is incredible that men so big like the Mellarks didn't know how to swim! It was amazing though.

Right now, I am with Peeta in the bakery. He is teaching me how to decorate a cake that he did with my sister a few hours ago. She wanted to learn how to cook since she will be working in the bakery. I, on the other hand, am applying the artistic skills I practiced while drawing in the walls of our house back in the Seam. He thought me how to do a malleable mixture I could use to do figures and with eatable paint we did the figures of Bruno and my mom to be on the top of the wedding cake.

I remember how I admired the beautifully decorated cakes shown in this very bakery when Katniss brought me to the center of the city. At that time, I couldn't imagine having it closer than with a glass between the cake and me. Then, when my mother snapped up after what it seemed a five years sleep, she brought me here with handmade presents and flowers for those people I didn't know. But it was after about the fourth time I was in it that I realized who snapped my mother out of her depression; I am twelve, not dumb.

I already want them to marry because I could finally feel like I am in a family once again. I can imagine myself on a Saturday afternoon after a family lunch with my three stepbrothers, Bruno, mother and Katniss. We all seated in the living room of our new big house fighting over who will do the dishes while my mother smiling while being embraced by Bruno tries to calm our little gay fight. I would love to live that.

"What are you thinking little Prim?" Asks Peeta while still making flowers with frosting. When I see him, I instantly remember Katniss. She is probably helping my mother and Bruno to set up our new house.

Katniss is in love with Peeta, I see in in her eyes as much as I can see how those of Peeta sparkle when Katniss is around. Anyhow, I don't know Peeta very well so I don't know what his sparkly eyes mean yet I like to innocently tease around.

"Oh, nothing Peeta…is just that I was wondering where's Katniss right now…" I say purposely trailing of when his blue eyes, bright and hopeful pierce me; I suppose it is to make me talk more about my sister.

"She is has been so weird around this days…" I say twirling around the cake. "Her actions aren't coherent at times, that's why I wonder…it is probably because of a certain boy she's seeing very often" I finish with mischievous smile and while Peeta looks at me questioningly, I conclude that I am a naughty little devil with airs of cupid.

**Katniss P.O.V **

Today I was moving our stuff from our house at the Seam to the big house Bruno bought for all of us. I am helping Christopher and Louis while Bruno and my mother finish packing everything at the old house that had been occupied by the Mellarks and Peeta and Prim are decorating the cake for the wedding.

After there was nothing left to move or fix in the house, I went towards our house in the Seam. In the past few weeks I grew accustomed to the modality of taking cabs rather than walking and I figured that it was one of the luxuries of being a merchant that I was really going to like. But this time I had my hunting boots and went by feet, which didn't bother me at all.

Once I reached my house, and saw it almost empty, I decided to go to the forest for the first time alone since my mother told me she was getting married. They almost repelled me since then. Probably because the trees and vegetation didn't want to hear the conversation I was going to have with Gale or because they felt betrayed by this girl that used them as primary source of survival and that now didn't even bother in looking at.

I felt lucky when I saw it alone. I had decided to take my bow and arrows and run away without looking back, leaving the duty of delivering the news to Gale to the gossipy society of District Twelve. Probably Magde would do it with pleasure since she loathed seeing us together.

But as soon as I saw him climbed on a tree watching my every move with disdain I felt like a coward. I raised my gaze expectantly as he jumped and landed in front of my with the grace of Buttercup, Prim's ugly cat that luckily wasn't moving with us.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Gale please you don't…" I was about to say but he interrupted me.

"You don't what Catnip? You don't what? After you leave for weeks to be with Peeta Mellark you have no right to tell me what or what not to do!" He said while squeezing my shoulders with fury.

"Gale the situation is really difficult…" I start, trying to explain what was going to happen to my family with the wedding and everything but once again he interrupts me.

"Difficult? Poor little Catnip is moving away to the best houses of the District…her mother is getting married to a merchant and the Seam isn't worthy of her royal presence now…how difficult situation," He spitted out.

"How… do you know?" I shudder in confusion; we kept the secret and my mother and Bruno wanted a humble and very familiar ceremony, how would he know?

"Oh Katniss everyone in the district knows that your mother is a gold-digger!"

As soon as he pronounces the word, I cross his face with my hand as hard as I can. My mother can be the most denatured mother on earth, leaving us alone while on her depression, that's one thing, but from everything she is, gold-digger doesn't even approach. A slap is the least thing I could do to him for saying this. He instantly apologized, but it wasn't worth it anymore; if Gale Hawthorne thought that about my mother, I wasn't going to risk and let him tell me his criteria on me and even on Prim.

"The daughter of the gold-digger is leaving," I said while giving him my back. He tried to take my wrist and pull me to face him again, but I didn't let him even if he was thousand times stronger than I.

I ran towards our house and sat at the small staircase of the entrance in which I could see the morbid stares of the neighbors. I feel like wanting to escape and was so infuriated for them to be looking at me as if I was a freak show that I decided to give pleasure to their gossipy tongues. I called Christopher and Louis to please pick me up in their car.

They took me to their house, which was almost as empty as ours back in the Seam. Louis opened the door for me and then told me they had to go and finish some details with my mother and Mr. Mellark in the new house. I sat down at the door, since inside there was no much furniture to sit on. I saw their clean street and the neighboring houses with their rooms filled with people, not carrying whether if I was in the door or not.

My eyes were filled with tears. I realized that at the moment I resembled a little kid that has been criticized at school but I didn't care at all. I just didn't want to go back to the world of the Seam that could be as much of fakeness as they recalled the merchant society to be. I didn't want to go back to Gale because he called my mother a gold-digger and I wasn't going to forget that. I wanted to find comforting arms. I wanted a family. And for some reason I am not eager to explain, I wanted Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Hello guys! **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this fanfic! I love you guys! :D...well, this chapter is the last one I am going to write in a while. As Katniss, it is for reasons I am not eager to explain right now. A friend of mine is in charge of uploading the next chapter which will be filled with surprises ;) and well, the rest you already know: Comments are really appreciated and I really hope you like it! **

**Lots of love**

**Charlie! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yours, Mine and Ours: **

**The Hunger Games Version **

**Katniss P.O.V **

The wedding was set in a small meadow a few meters away from our new house. It had primroses in it, which was on of the reasons why my mother and Bruno decided to do it here. We decorated it simple but it turned out to be very elegant. I would say it was way to fancy and we were dressed for nothing since there weren't guests, just the Mellarks along with Prim and myself but I reminded myself that it was a wedding, their second wedding.

I accompanied my mother through the aisle since there wasn't another soul in the district to do so. She had a very simple sleeveless white dress with embroidery in the lower part of the bodice and a skirt falling like a cascade. Her hair was braided and perfectly tided with white lace and a small white rose, the same kind she carried in her bouquet. I, in the other hand, was struggling in white high heels and a strapless dress of a burning reddish-orange color that felt unevenly down to my knees. My hair was simply running down my back like a waterfall and I felt quite different since I always had my signature braid.

I sat down next to Prim as soon as my mom reached her place and I was lost in thoughts as soon as she started her vows. I thought about how different their first weddings were; her was probably not as elegant but lots happier than his. Then I looked at them closely; their eyes almost melting every time their gazes intertwined, their hands barely touching as if their bare touch irradiated love. Their image depicted true happiness, like if they both had so much of it to enjoy, transfer and share to the whole population of Panem. I wondered what would that kind of love feel. Of course it wouldn't be the same kind one feels for a brother or a father, but assuming I have never felt it, how would I know it would be love and not something else?

When I was younger I asked my father every question I had. He always had something to say and so I grew accustomed to the thought that he was the wisest man on earth. When he died I kept consulting him things, the only difference was that his voice was just in my head, a memory. Right there, in that moment, I couldn't help summoning my father's memory, even when I promised myself I wouldn't. He lived for my mother and procured that every breath she took was accompanied with a smile, even in the hardest of times. She couldn't live without him; she changed the only life she had ever known to one of hardship for him and when he died, part of her died with him. I know that wherever he is right now, he approves her decision of remarrying because it is the only way that she can smile again. No one should fight against the power of this love thing; maybe that's why I didn't bother in trying to convince her out of it.

Finally I noticed the rest of my recently formed family clapping and the newlyweds walking down the aisle joyfully, the wedding had ended and I had lost every bit of it. I noticed Peeta's blue gaze on me, his face wearing a concerned expression. I smiled at him, trying that it looked reassuring or something but it probably came out as a bad poker face. I walked in front of my mom and Bruno with the intention of congratulating them and also to avoid Peeta.

"Congratulations mom and Bruno, you deserve it," I said taking their hands, which I considered very cheesy afterwards.

"I hope one day you can call me other than Bruno, but we won't rush things, dear Katniss" He said with a patient and caring voice. I couldn't help but smile, because that kind voice is the one you long to listen to after so much time of being hurt. I knew my mom had made the right decision.

"I really hope so too," I said more for courtesy than for anything else.

They both hugged and thanked me and so I went to sit down in a place were Peeta didn't see me. He caused chaos in my mind and a fuzzy feeling in my stomach I wasn't up to interpret right now.

**Peeta P.O.V **

My father and Elizabeth did tenderly every rite of a typical wedding. They looked so much in love and I almost envied them, but more than that I imagined Katniss and I taking their place. I saw her during the wedding; her eyes watery as if she was about to cry and I couldn't imagine what things would she probably think in such a happy moment. But then I remembered that the story of her family isn't compared to mine. Her father was probably the center of her thoughts. I wanted to hug her and sooth her but I was so far away…again distance playing tricks with my heart.

When she realized I was staring, she evaded me through the whole reception and that made me feel bad and unwanted. Then I remembered Prim's comment on her acting weird because of a guy and it muffled my heart; her actions could probably be with the intention of halting my feelings. For some reason I assumed it was I, since there was no other guy she had spent so much time with in the past weeks, I guess.

Who else would it be? Hawthorne? She always spent time with him. Could it be? She loving Hawthorne? It enraged me. I wanted to know. I would know and she would tell me, my heart demanded an answer and that was the least she could do. A mixture of rage and desperation that took over my heart I wanted to break everything around me, scream and shout and take Katniss by her shoulders and demand an explanation. This outburst occurred in my head and heart while outside I had this expressionless face and ate cake.

Then, using all the self-control I had, I calmed myself. Aggression wasn't part of my nature and of course I wouldn't do anything wrong to Katniss. If she decided to go with Hawthorne, I would probably be very hurt but I love her and she could do whatever she wanted. Now I wanted to hug her very tightly because of what I had thought. I was a lost case into the depths of love

My father and Elizabeth started packing everything for leaving to their honeymoon in District 4. They put their things in the car that was taking them to the train station. We were picking up everything from the meadow.

When they were ready to leave, we all said our goodbyes and our best whishes. My father gave us the instructions. Louis was staying with us in the big new house at least until they came back. He was going to be working in the bakery along with Christopher while I have to teach Katniss how things are done. To make things easier for the four of us, Prim was going to be staying with Rue, one of her friends until they came back from their vacations.

Prim being the smallest one had the largest farewell session with my dad and Elizabeth. She was hugged and kissed and even a few tears were shed. In that moment I realize Katniss was gone. I searched for her, quietly so that nobody followed me and found her a few feet away in a small heel cutting some primroses and watching the emotional farewell from the distance.

"They look happy, don't you think?" She said without looking at me.

It was quite a scene: My dad had one of his arms around Elizabeth's shoulders and the other one on Prim's while she hugged both of them and Elizabeth laughed and cried at the same time. That was a family picture I had never seen.

"They truly are," I said while seating down next to her. I noticed her distant look as she made a bouquet of primroses.

"Have you ever felt it?" She asked.

"Felt…what?" I said confused.

"Love. Not love as for a father or a brother, but true love for a woman. The kind of love that would make you sacrifice yourself for a significant other without hesitation." She said while blushing.

I couldn't quite think in that moment. She was putting my situation in a silver tray. I was waiting for this moment and I didn't know what to say! _Concentrate Peeta, say something right now_, I said to what to say when you have been longing it with all your heart, when you have even rehearsed your words and your brain instantly shuts down?

She looked to her feet. No, that wasn't good.

"I know it might sound so foolish, Peeta." She said silently.

"When I was five years old and went for the first time to kindergarten, a girl with two adorable braids sat by my side when nobody else wanted to do so. She introduced herself and gave me a kiss in my cheek when nobody was looking at us to make me feel better. Then, the teacher asked who knew the valley song and she raised her hand as quick as lightning. The teacher called her and she stood up, beautifully singing and overshadowing the mockingjay outside our window. Until that day, I didn't know the meaning of beauty.

I saw her walking to her house every day. By the time we both were eleven she didn't sit next to me in class anymore nor talked to me. She wore one braid instead of two and had to take care of her family all by herself. She was under the rain that year, hungrily scrubbing down my garbage can. I threw her some bread and thought that would make me feel better with the fact that I wasn't allowed to help her. But I didn't because that made her flinch even more of my life. Anyhow, still today, that girl makes my heart skip a bit when I look at her and I have her in front of me in a beautiful sunset dress, so beautiful that it is killing me. And yes…I love her with such an intensity that she has me at her feet" I finally managed to say without thinking or breathing, just following the beats of my runaway heart.

She looked at me with the intensity of a blind that sees the sun for the first time in his lifetime. She took my hand and kissed it gently, then put it in her heart that was also about to explode in her chest. Was this the way she was telling me she felt the same way?

She closed her eyes and pulled me close while some tears were falling from her beautiful grey eyes.

"What am I supposed to do, Peeta? I am afraid," She said in a whisper.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked her while gently washing away her tears with my thumbs.

"My mother loved my father with that intensity. She couldn't live without him and when he died she was totally adrift. I always wanted to convince myself that there was no love for me because…I just don't want to be adrift too" She responded softly.

"Nothing will happen to us as long as we are together. Please give me a chance Katniss…I promise I will stay and if you are going adrift, you are going with me." I said hugging her tightly and after a moment of silence, I hold her hands and ask her something that makes my tongue itch:

"Can you tell me…what do you feel for him…For Hawthorne?" I ask while violently blushing.

Katniss looked at me, eyebrow raised as high as possible, possibly sign of the sarcastic comment she was about to throw. The she softened her look and caressed my cheek.

"Gale was my best friend until he called my mother a gold-digger. That was the end and I definitely hope not to see him again." She said with determination.

Even though it was really bad that Hawthorne had the nerve to insult Elizabeth, she not wanting to be with him made me even happier and I wasn't up to dissimulations.

"What do you say, Katniss?" I asked impatiently and unprepared for the answer.

"I say…I love you too Peeta Mellark" She says while our foreheads join and we breathe each other's air.

Our lips are about to touch in an electrifying moment and I say I love her before finally I can feel her warm lips over my own. Our tender kiss lasts for what could've been seconds, minutes, hours, I didn't care. I loved her lips. My hands went down to her waist while hers went to my neck and her fingers played with my hair, making me feel chills down my spine. It was perfect.

* * *

**Kind of a long chapter, I guess. I know I awe you a biiiiiiiiig apology but the thing is that throughout this month I just couldn't use my computer or anything at all. Anyhow, I hope you like it and I will continue posting shorter chapters in the next few days...I just wanted the Everlarck relationship to begin...like one of the comments says...no more "I love Katniss but she hates me and I love Peeta but he's a merchant, he will never love me" :D I hope you like it.**

**Lots of love **

**Charlie! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Katniss P.O.V **

Things had occurred so quickly I barely had the chance to think about it. All of a sudden I had confessed to Peeta one of my oldest fears and he told me that he loved me since we were kids. Then, our glorious kiss to seal the tacit pact of love we had created. A kiss that vanished my surroundings and abandoned me in the halo of one of my darkest and undisclosed desires, a tender kiss that was interrupted by the intromission of my new stepbrother, Christopher.

He separated us with a noisy squeal coming from his chest. What was he thinking? Peeta hugged me tightly while answering to his brother with an annoyed voice I had never heard in him.

"What do you want? Leave us alone!" He said clearly crossed.

"The question here is what are _you _doing. Oh my little brother had the nerve to tell his Katniss how much he loved her!" He said doing kissy faces at us. This was very frustrating and at the same time, amusing since they both looked like little kids. I decided to end the brotherly fight before it began by asking Christopher why didn't he tell me about it before Peeta did.

"The same answer as why didn't I tell Peeta before you did, dear Kat" Said Prim while coming out of a bush. This really scared me, were they here before the kiss? Were they capable of hearing such an intimate conversation hiding in bushes?

"Don't worry, we came while Peeta literally ate your lips, not before," Said Christopher teasingly.

I hugged Peeta so he didn't start wrestling with his brother right there after our kiss. I proposed to leave since it was getting dark and it was better to be in the house but we didn't move until my little duck yawned and closed her eyes sleepily. Peeta took her in his arms and cradled her all the way, which was a caressing she had never received from nobody else but me.

When we reached our house and opened the door, I could feel an especial warmness I had never felt before. Louis was already inside accommodating his things, which made me realize our house had six rooms. For the first time I wasn't sharing my room with Prim, which scared me a little.

Prim's stuff was already fixed in her room. It looked like the room of a princess even though every wall was white because Bruno bought paints for her to decorate every inch of it as he saw an artist instinct in her. Peeta laid her in her bed and covered her with the sheets as she snuggled in the many pillows. I gave her a kiss, turned off the lights and closed the door, carefully leaving a small gap just in case she woke up.

Louis and Christopher were already snoring by the time we left Prim's room. I understood how tired they were since we all had too much to do the days before the wedding, besides, the next morning they'd have to wake up very early to work in the bakery. I would have to help Prim pack, since she was also going on vacations with her best friend Rue to District 11, where Rue's family was from and then would report to the bakery to start learning and working.

"Aren't you sleeping anytime soon?" I asked to Peeta while sitting next to him on the coach.

"No, it is way to early for me, besides, I think we've got something to clear before going to sleep" He said while kissing my hand.

"Do we?" I asked, playing dumb.

He kissed me on the cheek right next to my lip. Then moved a little more, kissing me on the corner of my lips. Finally, his lips moved to rest right on of mine, giving me a failed chaste kiss; since I kissed back he surrender and our lips started their own conversation charged with love and desire.

All of a sudden, Peeta broke our marvelous kiss and rested his head in my chest, listening carefully to my heartbeats. I stood still for a couple of seconds until he took my hand and imitating what I did in the heel, he kissed it one more time and put it in his own chest for me to feel his heart which was pounding rapidly.

"I love you Katniss," he said while closing his eyes.

"I love you Peeta," I answered.

We were like that for what seemed minutes to me, his head in my chest and my hand in his, showing our dearness for each other through our heartbeats. Suddenly, he stood up a little to caress me softly, touching tenderly my cheek lowering towards my neck. He hugged and rocked me as though I was a doll. In that moment Peeta looked so tender to me that I couldn't believe he was the same boy I saw winning the wrestling competitions year in year out in school.

I took his face in both of my hands and gave him a soft peak in his lips that moved forwards logging for more. I closed my eyes while we kissed one more time. It was like an addiction; every time we kissed I definitely concluded it was not enough.

He then carried me bridal style, my eyes still closed while he walked and kissed my forehead. When I opened my eyes we were in the hallway, the door of his room on the left and mine on the right. I motioned him to my door and he opened pushing it gently with his foot. He laid me in my bed and kneeled next to me. I kept my eyes open, silently waiting for his next action.

"Is already late, _my love_" he whispered in my ear.

My Love, two words I never thought I would hear in my lifetime. Not referring to me, at least. I was moved with it. He took my chin and pulled me so our lips met once more.

"How late?" I asked a little whiny, I wanted him to stay with me a little more.

"Very late…I don't want to leave either," he answered while smiling.

He covered with my sheets as he did with Prim and then kissed me in my forehead, both of my cheeks and finally, a long kiss in my lips. Then he played with my hair once more and whished a goodnight before standing up and quietly leaving, his eyes glued to mine until he closed the door.

I closed my eyes and also huddled in my bed, which I found very comfortable and pleasant.

…

_I woke up in a familiar place, clearly District twelve's forest. A path to walk I find at my feet. Should I walk through it? There's a familiar voice coming from behind. It's Gale. He shouts, he tells me to move back, it isn't safe. A voice in my head tells me Gale is no good, I don't know why but I don't happen to trust him. I decide to move forward until his voice vanishes with the air that becomes heavier with every step I take. _

_The figure of my mother appears within the density of the forest. She is with Prim. My little sister looks frightened while my mother seems zoned out. Both of them, pale and languid share the looks of a spectrum. As my mother blinks, purplish-green bags settle under her eyes. She whispers something unintelligible and then both figures disappear with the newly formed mist. My determination to continue with the path grows. _

_Then I see them, filthy men, my father included, armed with spades, shovels and wheelbarrows start their march to the labor camp to the catastrophic mining work that wouldn't bring bread to the table that day, but a sad and unbearable damage. I shouted. I threw sticks and rocks to their "equipment". I wanted to call their attention and make them go back. I intended to save their lives. I chased them and kept shouting until I saw the last glimpse of all their faces in the elevator that would take them to the mine that would claim their lives and still I would be shouting for him to run. _

_Father, run. Dad, come back. Run to me, save your life. Please don't leave us. Don't leave me. _

…

**Peeta P.O.V**

A piercing gasp woke me up almost immediately. With sleep tempting my eyelids I couldn't realize who was it but I definitely knew it wasn't my brothers since I could still hear their snoring. When I realized it was Katniss, every bit of sleep left my body and was replaced with terror. I ran to her room and opened the door to find her drowning her cries with a pillow over her face.

I took it away with despair and hugged her. She hid her face in my chest and cried and sobbed. I didn't know what to do; every sob broke my heart into pieces. I rocked her until she calmed down and hugged me back. She pressed her head in my chest and closed her eyes tightly.

"Katniss, my love what is going on?" I asked when I felt she calmed down.

"I had a nightmare," She said shyly.

"How often do they occur?"

"Very often Peeta"

I lay with her, we spent the night talking, kissing and caressing each other until finally she felt asleep in my arms. I kissed her one more time before closing my eyes too. The rest of the night she didn't have any nightmares and we shared our first dream.

* * *

**Not the best chapter, I apologize. I didn't have a lot of time. Anyhow, I really really want to thank you for all your support by reading, reviewing or putting this fanfic in any kind of alerts ****and hope you keep reading this fanfic and of course, liking it. I promise to have better chapters in the future and in less time. Reviews are really appreciated. Thank you. **

**Love, **

**Charlie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Katniss P.O.V **

The last bit of a dream I remember was Peeta giving me another kiss, his warm and soft lips over min felt so real that I moved my own to deepen it. Then, when I opened my eyes I found that Peeta was indeed waking me up with a soft but passionate kiss. I hugged him and smiled within the wake up call he had invented and I loved, his lips. He then stopped, pecked my lips softly and also smiled.

"Good morning honey," He said hugging me even tighter.

"Good morning love," I said while laughing at the fact we had already started with the cheesy nicknames. But coming from him, I didn't care a bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked joining his eyebrows.

"We already started calling us names, love, honey," I said while flashing like a silly girl.

He also laughed and kissed my forehead. I asked him to stay with me for a little longer as it was way to early, not even Louis or Christopher were up. They had go working at eight and it was six a.m. We lay together once more. He hugged me as we talked about nonsenses.

"What about playing 20 questions?" He asked childishly.

"Ok, you start" I said while sitting up to be in front of him.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked and I laughed once again.

"Seriously Peeta? Like if we were eleven!" I commented.

"Uh oh, you must answer!" He complaint.

"Ok, green like…forest green, that's my favorite color. What's yours?" I asked.

"First, to clear things, counter questions don't count as part of the twenty questions! And my favorite color is sunset orange" he answered.

"Sunset orange as my dress," I said pointing at it and realizing that with our love nocturnal episodes neither of us had really time to change from the wedding clothing.

"Yes, it is beautiful" he said while kissing me once again.

I thought about the next question and came up with something soon.

"Is there something you regret not doing in your childhood?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second and then caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Two things I regret not doing during my childhood: first, not telling you how beautiful you looked on the first day of school in kindergarten and second, not going out there in the rain five years ago, I should've done that instead of throwing that burnt bread at you." He said.

"Peeta…please not" I said with an ashamed whine.

"Katniss it is true, I wont lie to you about it" He said and filled my face with little kisses to make me smile once again.

"Ok, so continue asking," I said while sighing.

"So…what are two things _you_ regret not doing in your childhood?" He asked.

"First, to clear things, counter questions don't count as part of the twenty questions" I imitated him.

"Aww no!" he whined.

I kissed him once, twice, three times and when I was going for the fourth he pushed me playfully so he could crawl on top of me, his hands avoiding his weight to fall on me. He kissed me on the lower lip. Without even thinking about it, I moaned and then blushed uncontrollably while he looked at me wide eyed. I closed my eyes and he kept kissing me intensely. His lips went up and down my neck, my cheeks, and my lips that craved for more. We giggled and played around, he always on top of me.

Suddenly I opened my eyes a little to see a huge body form staring at us. Then I realized it was Louis, analyzing the moment. Peeta on top of me while we kissed passionately and giggled like crazy at this time of the morning, my bed being a mess of pillows and sheets.

We both looked in his direction to see what was his comment. And then it came, with all the sarcasm he could've probably been saving for this kind of moment: "For crying out loud brother, save your hormones for month at least. But no! You want to eat her all a few hours after being officially her boyfriend? Jeez! What impression are you giving!"

Then Christopher came in and I had already foreseeing what was he going to say. Peeta sat down in the bed and pulled me to him while he saw in bad humor the disaster his older brother was about to say.

"See Louis, I told you he wasn't waiting a whole night to be with her! Boy do I know my people."

Thereupon, Peeta jumps from the bet and starts strangling his older brother while Louis laughed uncontrollably and I saw them in all the comfort of my bed, blushing, without knowing what to do or even thinking about doing anything. And because when things go bad, they have to go all the way, Prim appeared in the door, passed the brotherly fight and sat with me in the bed as if nothing was going on. Then, looked at me and also in a mocking tone asked me how had I spent my night. I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you screaming and knew you had another nightmare but I also knew that Romeo would come to your rescue so I just closed my eyes again and had a nice dream of my vacations" She said while pointing at Peeta who was still fighting with Christopher.

They stopped fighting when Christopher had a laughing attack. Peeta's anger made him look like a serial killer. With the same annoyed voice he used in the heel yesterday, he asked to his brother what was going on. They both laughed at him and called him Romeo. Christopher and Louis gave high fives to Prim for the new nickname and Peeta looked at her like a puppy.

"But Prim! I thought you were my ally!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Sorry bro, she is official in the dark side of the moon" Louis exclaimed while carrying my little duck and twirling her around my room.

"It is the best side of it, let me tell you" said Prim mockingly.

Peeta crossed his arms and sat next to me. The atmosphere took a more serious air as Louis asked us to get ready and told us what we were meant to do. I would help Prim pack, take her to Rue's and then go to the bakery were Peeta would be waiting for me to teach me.

Louis, Christopher and Peeta got ready and left without breakfast, which was kind of awkward since they would have a long working day. I fetch my sister and me something to eat from the extremely full pantries in the kitchen. After taking a bath a tried to search for my clothing in the mess of new things my mother had bought for me. In my closet there were actually some things I had to congratulate my mother for, it was like feminine but at the same time me.

I put on some grey pants that adjusted to my skin with a smoky purple tank top and a loose vest of a purplish grey. I loved the fact that she bought black boots for me. Of course they weren't hunting boots and they had a small heel, at least they weren't high heels that made me walk like a moron.

After changing, I braided my hair and went to Prim's room to see if she was ready. She had a navy blue dress with ballet shoes of the same color and was combing her hair while all the clothing she was taking to her trip was unfolded in her bed. I walked over to it and started folding it and putting it in her suitcase. When she finished she went over to help me.

"Hey little duck, you are leaving for a week and we are packing like if you were going for a full year!" I teased.

"But Kat, you don't know what could happen. I need emergency clothing. Besides, it is so pretty that I would take the entire closet with me. Look at you! You also look so pretty!" She exclaimed while looking at me from head to toe.

When we finished we left to Rue's home, which was a few blocks away so we went walking.

"I am going to miss you so much Prim" I said while hugging her with one arm.

"I am also going to miss you Kat, promise you'll be waiting for me?" She asked pressing her head on my hip.

I stopped for a moment to hug her properly. "My dear sis, how many times have you been to District 11?" I asked.

"Five" She answered with scholastic obedience.

"How many times have I been waiting for you in the train station?" I asked her.

"Five" She answered again.

"So…I promise this time not only I will be waiting for you but also Peeta and Christopher and Louis and Mom and Bruno!" I said happily as her lips took the shape I loved in her face, a huge smile.

We finally arrived. After we had our formal farewell with kisses, hugs and everything, she left to the train station with Rue and her parents. As always, I felt an irremediable void in my stomach and loneliness. It occurred every time she left, my little duck exploring the world all by herself.

I walked slowly to the bakery until I saw the time, it was already ten and I hadn't showed up yet. I rushed and got there quickly but breathless. Louis who was in the counter greeted me with a smile.

It was the first time I entered to the Mellark Bakery. I had been there so many times but there was something of that place that only from the outside felt so welcoming that it was suspicious to me. It was small, very warm and cozy and it smelled like the kind of spectacular bread that's just coming out of the oven. It also had a distinctive smell of frosting and that was the next spot in which my gazed laid on, the corner Prim loved to stare from the outside, and the place in which the beautiful decorated cakes were positioned.

"Katniss, where have you been?" Asked Peeta in a deep and concerned voice.

"Prim left…" That was all the answer I could give. Fortunately, he understood and gave me a hug and a soft kiss, he didn't ask me anything about it during the working time.

He showed me every machine carefully and I paid enough attention not to mess up. We spent the rest of the day taking boxes in and out, making dough for cookies, preparing frosting and taking bread out of the oven.

Cooking wasn't an easy deal. The dough had to be perfect in texture, color, smell and flavor. Then, the way we poured it into the tray needed to be perfect or else it would all have different shapes and would cook differently. This was important because part of the fame that this bakery had gotten was because of the perfect shape of their bread and how it was perfectly cooked so that it had a hard core but a perfect and soft inside. We had to check it every once in a while and be careful not to mess it up. I, growing up between homemade soups and squirrels I hunted for myself wasn't used to all this rituals for cooking so at the end of the day I was exhausted and didn't want to know anything about bread at least for a couple of hours.

When we reached the house, the four of us sat in the couch and Louis turned on the TV. Once again, Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were on their Sunday Night Live show. They commented on the "latest trends", gossiped and talked about things one didn't understood anyhow. They laughed like idiots and once again, in all their ignorance and insensitiveness, touched Panem's most sentient topic, the beginning of a new version of the Hunger Games.

As soon as the name of the games appeared in the screen, I closed my eyes and Louis turned off the TV. He stood up and excused himself by saying it had been a weary day. The three of us sat there, staring in dead silence.

"You know? There's nothing fun to see in the TV. I better get some rest. Peeta, do use your bed tonight" Said Christopher trying to sound funny, but it didn't reach his throat and so it sounded like a really bad sarcasm.

Peeta and I remained in silence. I took his hands in mine and asked him to please not leave.

"I am not leaving my love," He said.

After more uncomfortable silence, I finally told him what my heart had realized a few minutes ago: "Peeta, I am truly afraid this time".

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me take one more minute of your time to explain a little thing here on the fanfic. A few days ago, a really nice reader commented asking me if it was still the time of the Hunger Games and if we were loosing Peeta and Katniss to the games. Well, the truth is that I started this story as a total humor AU fic but then, thinking about it, it might change a little bit to something more dramatic. What I am thinking will make the fanfic longer and will come from inspiration on world history, the Hunger Games book, the Yours, Mine and Ours movie and The Resistance album from Muse, the british band. **

**Whereas I am the writer of this fanfic, you are the truly owners and so, if you don't like the plot line as the chapters go on, you must tell me to change it again and make suggestions. I am totally ok with it. :D Well, I have another question before leaving: **

**Do you have any suggestions on how should Katniss and Peeta call themselves, as for nicknames. Like, honey, sweetheart or something as such. Any kind of suggestions and reviews are appreciated and completely accepted. **

**Love, **

**Charlie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Peeta P.O.V **

The Hunger Games was a sensitive topic to talk about. It has been destroying families, ending millions of lives and spreading fear of at least 74 years, fewer than those in which the Capitol had been imposing its law.

Our district wasn't precisely famous for winning this competition (we had just one living victor) and so, being pushed into the arena without any prior preparation and knowing you will compete with "career" tributes from districts in which being part of the games was actually a privilege was something to fear; we had two options, murder or perish.

So the fact that the day of the reaping was actually in less than a month was a huge concern. If Prim gets reaped, it is obvious that Katniss will volunteer for her. I being a male, cannot volunteer for her and the only thing I could do would be to volunteer as the male tribute to guarantee her coming back home. This would mean that my body would be picked and packed all the way from the Capitol and back home, but I would happily die if it meant Katniss's safety. I realized I was over thinking this situation. We were sixteen; we had gotten away with the reaping for four years. What could be different this year?

"Katniss, my dear, we still have a month to go, there's enough time. We'll be fine anyways," I said while stroking her.

"There will never be enough time," She said and putted her forehead over mine.

It was true, there would never be enough time to show her how much I loved her. I am sure she felt the same way, which somehow makes me feel that our love wont give up, even in whatever situation we are in. But when it comes to Capitol's business, it is better not to think about it. I stroked her once more and gave her a long and special kiss, like the one we shared on the heel.

We stayed up for a while and decided to watch a movie, nothing to do with Claudius Templesmith, Caesar Flickerman, the Capitol or the Hunger Games. Daylight found us snuggled and sleeping soundly on the couch. This ushered in a new series of jokes from my brothers, whose moods were restored with sleep.

…

After a few days of being us four at home, we could say things were going good. Katniss had accustomed to the environment of the bakery. She learnt fast and we could give her tasks she could do without supervision. This was good, having more hands meant each of us had to do less work individually yet it didn't detract the monotonous and overwhelming of the labors. Besides, having to coach her was actually a fair pretext to have her near, kiss her and hug her from behind.

I haven't killed my brothers yet for mocking on how much I loved Katniss and it was something I should win a medal for. As a reason of communal relief, Prim wrote to us telling she was fine which was something we didn't expect. Also, we received a phone call from my father, asking us how things were and stuff. We were proud of telling that the bakery was still intact as once my father joked about us three burning it down to pieces.

My relation with Katniss was even better with the days and she was much more open to telling me things. This was important for me because she was known as rather reserved. I cannot explain how much I love my girlfriend. Being with her was like the dream my heart craved and knowing it was a reality, made my heart roll and jolt.

**Katniss P.O.V**

We would have many stories to tell my mother and Bruno when they got back from their honeymoon, which would be soon. Anyhow, there were things we rather not say, for our own sake. For example that day in which Peeta and I were sent to buy some ingredients and Christopher was left to take care of the cheese buns while Louis was in the counter, talking with some customer.

This costumer turned out to be Delly Cartwright, a girl Christopher had seen a few times while going with his brother to school. To me a few months ago, she would've seemed the typical merchant girl, blond hair, pale skin and fair complexity, she was even one of the few children with a few pounds to spare. But I understood how especial she was to him when I saw him and Louis running with buckets of water in and out the bakery. The whole tray of cheese buns had been messed up, burnt down to the core. Nor Peeta or I could say anything to him, but Louis, who wasn't in love at the moment, really could and he did until we had to stop him. That night, Christopher didn't sleep baking cheese buns and I had to scold Peeta and Louis for betting over how much time would he wait to tell her.

"But love, they did the same to me!" Peeta whined and I even had to threaten him.

The day before their arrival had been a very boring one, not even one costumer. The day had been very hot and being inside of the kitchen resulted suffocating. It was my turn to check the bread inside the hell on earth we had for kitchen but I saw everyone had gotten away with it somehow in the last few days, so I decided I would learn those knacks too.

I searched for Christopher, he was the one that would teach me and he'll probably fall too. He laughed when I asked him. "Katniss is getting evil, are we being such a bad influence to you?" he had said as part of his daily mock but since I had a straight face, he composed and began like a teacher.

"So, first you must choose a target. With your current love situation, I would choose Peeta since he would do anything for you. Anyways, he is the easiest target. There are several ways you can do so. Offering your target something they really want or need, telling them you'll do something afterwards even if it is something you will never do or pretending you are too weak are some ways I learnt when I was a kid. Since we are already young adults, one of the most effective ways is blackmailing." He said and this gave me an idea.

"How many times had you burnt bread? Like before this episode we had two days ago?" I asked childishly.

"Why do you ask?" He said suspiciously.

"Because if I don't find a "target" soon, I am going to be baking more bread at night and because tonight our parents are coming, I guess I should know what the punishment is…"I said trying not to sound like if I had rehearsed in my head.

"The last time was about, two months ago. You know what they did to me? I got spanked in front of my brothers! And then I had to take care of the bread every Sunday afternoon, the hottest day of the week!" He exclaimed as the light bulb in my head turned on. I had found my target.

"So…are you aware that I can literally have you baking bread every Sunday afternoon for the rest of your life?" I said while his mouth took the form of a perfect round O.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are blackmailing your own teacher! I don't know whether to feel proud or betrayed," He answered dramatically.

"So you know what to do bro," I said while laughing.

"You don't say anything to anybody and you have to make sure that Peeta and Louis don't talk either," He proposed.

"I am sorry, I am just responsible for my own mouth," I said while walking away and leaving him the hellish task.

Later that day, when we were preparing things to leave, I was telling Peeta and Louis the new skill I had learnt that day. They laughed at Christopher, who at the moment was putting flour from a ripped bag into a container. He looked at me, who was very near putting some other bags and containers into the inventory, and threw a handful of flour to my face. I was perplexed but Peeta reacted immediately, throwing an egg to him, which accidentally flew farther into Louis's shirt. Louis took some melted chocolate and smeared it in Peeta's face while Christopher, who had started it all, was very clean.

I took red frosting and made a mess in his hair. Flour, eggs, frosting, sauce, chocolate, raisins, dough and even bread and cookies flew in the air. Peeta had the marvelous idea of pouring water in the floor to make Christopher and Louis slip and fall and he was the one that ended up on the floor, all covered in a mess of flour and water. That way and laughing like maniacs, we terrified our only client of the day and we enjoyed like kids even at the moment of cleaning. We reached home being walking bodies covered in sugar and colorful pastes and counting we found that in our fight, four dozens of eggs, two pounds of sugar and five of flour, six packages of ten cookies and a tray of cheese buns had completely disappeared and we didn't want to count the frostings and sauces because that would've been to much.

Peeta and I, in our heel about two hours before the arrival of our parents, concluded that the best thing wasn't to tell them that kind of things.

"The first thing I am going to do after they arrive is to tell them about you and I," he said while kissing me softly.

"Do you think they'll approve?" I asked.

"My father…kind of already knows a bit," he said while blushing.

"Well, I don't know if my mom knows but I Prim knew without me having to tell her, she probably knows too" I said while laughing and hiding my head in his neck, my breathing printed in his skin.

We decided to leave to the house when we considered that they should be very near but when we reached the house, we found them already in and installed in the living room, telling Christopher and Louis anecdotes of their trip.

When we entered, they received us with happy laughs and hugs. We sat together in the living room. They looked at us, pending on if we had something to say and so, Peeta began.

"Dad, you know what I've felt for Katniss since I was a toddler," He said.

"And mom, if you didn't figure it out before and Prim didn't tell you, I am in love with Peeta since I don't know when…"I said in a soft whisper, I didn't like to be in the spot.

"We already knew about it," Bruno said.

"So, you approve?" I asked nervously, not knowing why; why would I be? I would be with Peeta even she didn't approve it.

"You aren't blood related anyhow, there's no way we can say no, no obstacle I see, at least. Of course, people will talk; your relation will be in constant rumors, people will look at you with anger, jealousy or fear. You know how is this place, it moves with gossips." My mom said.

It relieved me for I didn't particularly care about what people said about me. When you come from the Seam and have to go to school with merchant kids, paying attention to their comments cannot even cross your mind and even in the Seam we have our own hierarchy full of comments and gossips. In times like this, gossiping and commenting on the life of others seems to be an affordable pleasure.

Peeta took my hand while he said we didn't care about it.

"In that case, there's nothing else we can say than congratulations!" Finished Bruno. Peeta looked at me in the eyes and kissed me softly on the lips, nothing to passionate or compromising since we were in front of everyone.

To end the night, my mother said they had some other news to deliver and so, we listened with attention.

"So, we went to some doctors in District 4 and they told us…we are having a new baby!" My mother said directly, without any introduction or sugarcoating which, in this case, didn't seem right.

None of us knew what to say but it really called my attention why they knew this soon. They got married a week ago! I decided to ask her and break the uncomfortable silence that had been built in an instant.

"Mom…you are…I mean…how much? Err…. like, the baby? How much time has it been in your…belly?" I asked like a little kid… but I knew to well.

She blushed and looked down to her intertwined hands, leaving Bruno to answer.

"One month and a week," He answered.

"Oh my God, so that's why you left earlier from the bakery on the weekends!" Christopher, as prudent as always, exclaimed.

So, this left me in complete…shock? I mean…my mom…no I couldn't conceive it! How was she going to explain to Prim? How was I going to explain to the little duckling that her mama left every weekend to have sex with Bruno! I was grossed! It was normal…but no, I couldn't believe it.

"This…is awkward…"Peeta said distracted.

"Very" I agreed.

* * *

**Probably the longest chapter until now. I apologize that so many things are occurring at the same time, but so many things are occurring in the upcoming chapters that I cannot wait to post them! Any comment or review accepted and really grateful for this much faithful readers my fanfic has! :) **

**Love you all, **

**Charlie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Katniss P.O.V **

We were all in the train station waiting for Prim. The effects of the news our parents gave us yesterday still made the atmosphere at home very heavy and awkward. But I figured out that it wasn't weird or bad for them to have a baby. Our parents weren't old and well, even if that new brother or sister was going to have sixteen years of difference with me, we were going to love him or her equally. I couldn't wait to see what Prim had to say about it.

With much noise and steam, the train arrived, bringing with it our Prim wearing a huge smile on her face. She jumped into my arms happily and I hugged her tightly telling her how much did I miss her. She hugged everybody and began telling us the stories of her trip.

My mother and Bruno stayed talking with Rue's parents. This turned out to be a dinner invitation to our house tonight. Meanwhile, we would go home and tell Prim about the new baby.

We sat down in the living room, Prim looked at us expectantly while Peeta, Christopher, Louis and I were kind of reluctant.

"Well, Prim, you are having a new brother or sister!" My mother said.

Her reaction was incomparable; she jumped immediately and kissed my mother's belly. It was, the kind of thing we kind of expecting from her and surprisingly, she didn't ask anything about the state of the baby. It was very weird since she was a healer just like mom; she was supposed to know about this kind of things, didn't she? I guess that her view on this stuff was simpler than mine.

**Peeta P.O.V **

After telling Prim the news, we began cooking and preparing for the dinner we were having with Rue and her family as a way of thanking them for taking Prim on vacations. We had a good time cooking until finally, they arrived.

Katniss, Christopher, Louis and I served while our parents and Prim talked with our guests. After we were all settled in the table, Elizabeth introduced us.

"They are my new sons, Louis, Christopher and Peeta and he is my husband, Bruno Mellark," She said happily.

They talked during dinner while we sat silently. Katniss and I shared complicit smiles and looks. After dinner, the girls rushed to Prim's room and we sat in the living room, listening to our parents telling their story and Rue's parents telling theirs.

"He was my sweetheart during high school but well, we were separated by our decisions. A few months ago we found each other he was divorced and I a widow. And well, …"began Elizabeth while smiling to my father.

"Love was reborn," my dad ended the sentence.

Afterwards, the couple in front of us told us they moved in with Rue with their oldest daughter, Rue, because District 12 was cheaper but they had to leave behind five more children, which were staying over in the house of their grandmother but they were going to take them here as soon as they had a proper house were to receive them.

Soon, I found myself daydreaming on when Katniss and I had our own children. How would they look like? I imagined a girl with blond hair and rain-colored eyes. Her mother would adorably braid her long hair and she would have such a bubbly personality like her aunt Prim. Her uncles and aunts and her proud parents would spoil her daily but at the same time, the girl would know every lesson of humility there is; she would be the oldest of I don't know, twelve or thirteen children maybe? That would be way too much, I concluded before being snapped by Louis.

"Go and bring it!" He commanded.

"Bring what?" I asked confused.

"Peeta…Bruno just asked you to bring a bag of cookies from his suitcase," Katniss said in an awkward voice, kind of asking me at the same time what in the world was I thinking.

"Upstairs son," Dad said while I stood up and left while noticing everyone stared at me weirdly.

I found his suitcase under the bed and I was surprised by how neat everything was fixed. The last time I checked one of his suitcases, everything was all over the place. I could see Elisabeth's hand in every neatly folded shirt or pant. I finally found the cookies and was leaving downstairs when I heard some giggles coming from Prim's room.

"Should I write to him Rue?" Prim asked.

Who would Prim write to? It made me wonder so I kept listening for another clue.

"I don't know Prim," She answered.

So, Rue's response gave little or no clue at all, and I as an older brother and of course, as Katniss's boyfriend had to know what was going on with Prim. Shamelessly and with the skills I learned as a kid, I started eavesdropping.

"Should I? I don't know, I feel nervous…what if I write a letter to him in name of both of us? " Asked Prim once again.

"Why would Nikola care about me? He said he wanted to hear about _you_ and he told _you _how pretty you are not I! Besides, I have my own person to write a letter too," She said.

"To Rory right?" Prim said mockingly.

"Not to rory! To my brothers and sisters!" Rue answered.

"Rue and Rory sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes marriage.

Then comes baby in the baby carriage. Sucking his thumb, wetting his pants, doing the hula, hula dance!" Prim chanted.

"Shh Prim! My parents are down there!" Rue said and I could almost see feel her blush even if a solid wooden door separated us.

"So are my parents and you don't bother talking about Nikola! Now, down to business, I don't even know how to send a letter to somebody out of the district!" She answered.

"Ok, lets do this, you write your letter to Nikola and I write my letter to Rory and then we search the way to send them," Rue proposed while Prim in the background said "I knew it" to when Rue said "Rory".

I heard some steps and then Katniss's figure appeared in the stairs. The girls changed their topic suddenly and I started thinking a good excuse.

"Peeta where are the cookies? We have been waiting for you for so long," She said. The only thing that I could think of was giving her the cookies. I figured that I could possibly resemble a dog under the rain, helplessly offering the cookies to her.

She took them while asking me what was wrong with me.

"Nothing love, I just…I just need to go and fetch something I am missing, pills for this headache that is killing me." I said and regret it immediately. I didn't want to lie to her, Prim owed me a big one.

"Are you sure it is just that?" she asked me.

I grabbed her hand and gave her a soft kiss.

"Go down stairs Katniss, I will be fine, I promise. I will go when I fell better," I said.

When she left, I heard a door opening quickly and the figures of Rue and Prim appearing from behind.

"We are having a talk right now," I said, making them look at each other and then at me with, by far, their best pouts.

"Please don't try that," I said and hushed them into the room.

* * *

**Ohh so what do you think will happen? Do you like it so far? :D I hope you do. Any comment or review accepted and thanks for keeping up with the story so far. During this past weeks I have been playing around with iMovie and Movie Maker and so I came up with the idea of having a trailer for this fanfic. Anyhow, I would like to know whether if you like the idea or not, to see if I begin with it. I would love to know your opinions. **

**Love **

**Charlie **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Primrose P.O.V**

Rue sat in my bed, vigilant towards what Peeta had to say. I was really nervous and stood up so he didn't see me tremble. Had he heard our conversation? Had he heard about Nikola and Rory?

Of course I haven't done anything bad; the story goes like this. Rue has this one "friend" called Rory on District 11. Every time I go with her, she takes me to visit him. We spend a lot of time playing with him and he is really nice. His house is big and his family is good with us, apparently he doesn't have many friends. But it took me just enough to figure out why did Rue take me there and why did he enjoyed our visit; there was much more than friendship going on.

I always bothered Rue, but she is so friendly with everyone that not even she knew it or maybe she had decided to avoid it. Anyhow, this time we went to Rory's he was waiting for us with another guy, his cousin from District 10, Nikola.

At a first glance, the only thing I could say about Nikola is that he was such a good-looking guy. Unlike Rory, his skin was as white as snow and his icy green eyes contrasted with his manly delicate features. His bronze and curly hair felt perfectly on top of his face just above the eyes. He was tall and spoke in such a respectful and delicate manner. On top of all, he was as nice as Rory and we played all the afternoon with the games he taught us from his district and does we taught him from ours.

By the end of our visit to District 11, we went to say goodbye to both of them. Nikola gave me his home address and told me to write letters to him. Since I didn't know mine, he told me to write it on the first letter and then he would write back. He kissed me on the cheek and told me I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

On the other side of the room, Rue and Rory shared an emotional farewell with tears included.

Now that I am here, I fell I need to write to Nikola but I didn't want to spread this throughout the house. It embarrassed me a little because the fact that my sister didn't have any boyfriend or special friend until now that she is sixteen and I with twelve, already meeting somebody I like makes me feel bad.

Somebody knocked the door and we all said, "pass" in chorus.

Katniss entered and told us that Rue was already leaving. My friend grabbed her things faster than lightning and stood up, ready to leave and not hear what Peeta had to say. We hugged quickly as she whispered in my ear.

"I will be waiting for you tomorrow morning in the park…whatever he says, we can make a plan. Don't worry, just write your letter and we will see"

She then said goodbye to Peeta and Katniss and left downstairs. My sister looked at Peeta and me and crossed her arms.

"I think you two...and Rue… are hiding something from me,"

"No Katniss! I am not hiding anything from you," Said Peeta while hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. She resisted.

"Prim tell your sister _I _am not hiding anything from her," He said full of sorrow and concern but still stressing his words.

"Yes sister, he isn't hiding anything." I said and prayed for a good idea to come across and so, it came.

"Sis your birthday is exactly three months away, May 8th. Dear Peeta just wanted to make sure you had the best birthday of your life you know? So sweet he is already preparing things for that special day he came to ask how should he fix your cake…like to start saving money for special frostings and stuff…"I said surprising even myself, how could I produce such a quality lie in so little time?

"Oh…really Peeta? You know you don't have to" She said. This comment relieved me since my sister is so skeptical.

"Darling of course I need to…now I need to think in a new surprise because Prim told you already…"He said also surprised.

She kissed him softly and left after telling him she would be waiting for him in downstairs, probably to kiss and say things to him. I rolled my eyes.

After she left, Peeta closed the door and looked at me seriously.

"You owe me a huge one Primrose Everdeen!" He said overdramatically.

"I know Peeta…" I answered.

"Of course. Now I want you to tell me what was all that about?" He said.

"What?" I answered playing dumb.

"In the first place who are Nikola and Rory?"

"Ok to begin with, Rory is a friend from District 11 and I think he likes Rue. Nikola is a sweet boy from 10…and I don't know…I think I like him and he likes me back" I answered blushing.

Peeta hugged me tightly while happily saying he couldn't believe it.

"I really want to talk to him and send him letters. He even promised me he would come soon. But I don't know like I see you and my sister and both of you are sixteen and I am twelve and Nikola is also twelve and it makes me feel like what possibly I could have with him is…kind of dumb or immature," I said almost crying.

"Prim…calm down ok? You've heard my story with your sister? For crying out loud I was five years old and I knew I loved her! If at your age I could've talk to her for a second…I probably would've confessed my feelings to her." He encouraged me.

"So, Prim, write that letter and I will go with you tomorrow morning and send it. Rue can also come and we will send her letter too. But you know something? I cannot keep this secret for much more, I cannot keep lying to my girlfriend and you cannot keep lying to my sister," He added.

He then left, probably to go and kiss my sister until they stopped breathing and he left me with my task. What should I write to Nikola?

**Peeta P.O.V**

The next day I woke up earlier than normal. I passed around my room for a couple of minutes and rolled in my bed for some other time. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't keep lying to Katniss and definitely not reveal Prim's secret until she was ready to do so herself.

Suddenly, I noticed a figure in my door, Katniss. I smiled and quickly jumped to be in front of her. I gave her a quick good morning and a long kiss.

"Good morning my Katniss, how are you today?" I asked.

"I am fine love, and you?" She said while hugging me.

After our daily and lovable session of coddling, we went down stairs to prepare breakfast for the family. I enjoyed doing this task because Katniss just stared at me in frustration and I loved to see her like that. It was just something I could tease her with and she just laughed with me. We had a lot of fun.

When Prim came over to have breakfast along with the rest of the family, I remembered I had promised her to take her and Rue to send their letters. What am I going to say to Katniss and to my father? What could possibly be my excuse for going late to work?

"Peeta, son, could you do me a favor?" My father asked and once again, pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I have to send an envelope with the money of the rental of the house in District 4. Could you mail it for me?" He asked while I looked at him like a complete idiot. He had just managed to make everything fall in its order. The opportunity was perfect.

"Of course father. I had promised Prim I would take her to the park and she will stay over with Rue and then I will go and send the envelope," I said and he nodded and finished his bowl of oatmeal.

Once they were all ready, I kissed Katniss and told them I would reach the bakery in short time. Then, I saw them disappear in the car.

I took Prim to the park in which Rue sat waiting. Both of them handed me their letters in nicely letters. To Rory Paisley and Nikola Bremings.

I went to the post office and handed the man the envelope my father gave me and the two letters with childish handwriting. Soon it was all gone and I went to the bakery to see my lover and my family and begin my work.

…

Over the next few weeks, everyone asked while Prim was so eager about the mail and who wrote to her so many letters she didn't let anybody see. Lastly, I had to convince her to tell the family what was going on before things went out of hand.

Once again, we all sat down in the living room and it was Prim who had all the attention now.

"On District 11 I met a boy called Nikola Bremings. I think I really like him. I write to him and he writes to me and he told me on the last letter he is coming to the district with his family for the last free week before the reaping and he wants to come home and meet you. Especially, Peeta and Katniss." She finally said and everyone looked at her in disbelief.

I looked at Katniss and she looked at me wide eyed. She held my hand and smiled at me.

"So…our little duckling is in love!" She chanted while we all laughed.

This was a very happy moment in our family.

* * *

**Hello, sorry for taking that long but I have been busy. I moved to a new school and I am messing up with all the work and stuff...but it is fine :D Once again thank you very much for reading and I really hope you like it. **

**Ok, not I need the help of all of my readers if possible. To do my trailer, I need like help to choose the characters. I would like to know like who do you think might go with each character that doesnt appear in the Hunger Games movie like for example Bruno Mellark, Louis and Christopher, Rory and Nikola...if you could please tell me like the name of an actor that could go into this roles or a picture of somebody...something...that would be amazing! **

**Also who do you see as Madge?**

**Love **

**Charlie **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Bruno P.O.V**

The boy knocked our door a week before the reaping day. As a family we had adopted the custom of sitting in the living room in the especial occasions or just to have family time and there we waited for him and his family.

This was the first time I could say I finally had family life because with my first wife, Irma, this wasn't possible. I always loved Elizabeth, even when I got married with Irma. Sometimes I imagined being with her instead of my own wife. On the first years of marriage I was very caring and loving husband, I baked cookies for her and hugged her in the morning. I told her loving words every time but this wasn't because I truly felt it but because in my mind I was saying all of it to my sweet Elizabeth. When she came one day with the news that she was pregnant with Louis, I kissed her and pretended I was very happy though the only thing that I really wanted was that him and the children to come weren't like her.

Irma's mood darkened with time and that really discouraged me. Once I knew that Mr. Everdeen had died, the only thing that crossed my mind was how would Elizabeth react to this. The day Peeta told me about how he had to throw burnt bread to a hungry Katniss, I didn't know whether to cry or run to Elizabeth. Probably that was the beginning of how my marriage ended.

But now, seated in this living room, waiting for this boy that had caught Prim's eye I truly felt I was in a family, an odd family in which my son loves his stepsister, but that's all right because it is something completely different.

Once we heard a knock in the door, Prim, who had chosen the prettiest dress for the visit, jumped from her seat and ran to the door. I looked at her while in the back I heard Katniss and Peeta laughing.

My other two boys and Elizabeth were silent. She was smiling because that was her nature since she was a child but Louis and Christopher were stiff, this was the very first time they could feel brotherly jealous.

A boy with bronze hair and green eyes appeared in front of us, an exact copy of his father, who was standing just behind him. He held the hand of the mother of whom the boy didn't inherit a single trait. She was a redheaded lass, younger than the father by far much. She looked uncomfortable besides the man who squeezed her hand almost painfully.

By their side, there was a girl who was the opposite pole of the boy. She was a blondish redheaded teen with blue eyes, pale skin and red lips, with a big smile in her face.

My wife had welcomed them and we all sat in the living room to get to know each other. After a couple of minutes, the room divided. The parents sat with us, the teen that turned out to be the boy's orphan cousin sat with Louis, Christopher, Peeta and Katniss and the boy, naturally, sat alone with Prim as they talked and blushed.

"What do you for a living, Mr. Mellark?" Asked Mr. Bremings.

"We own a bakery in the center of the city," I explained.

"Really? That's fascinating! We cannot enjoy of fine bread over there…but we have good meat, I look up to it, we own a farm…more than two hundred head of cattle we have in our hands right now." He said much to my astonishment.

"You'll see the meat we are eating tonight isn't cattle Mr. Bremings, it is good but never comparable, I fear." Said my wife with a smile.

"Oh, then what is it?" Mrs. Bremings asked, making her first and only contribution to the conversation.

"Squirrel," I answered. "Fresh squirrel hunted by my sons and stepdaughter this morning," I added with a smile while their faces turned into a confusing grin.

**Peeta P.O.V**

It was good to have Nikola and his family over at home. We didn't have to keep a secret or lie to the family. With them came a very pretty girl called Julie who was Nikola's older cousin. She mentioned to us that she had lost her family in an accident but didn't want to go into detail and we didn't want to ask. Things got interesting for me just after I saw Louis looking at her with dove eyes. We all had a nice talk.

There was something that really frustrated me very much; something that muffled all the intentions of gaiety and it was that at the end of the week we all would have to face the reaping. We would have to walk in our bests to the center of the city like condemned to the gallows and pretend we were in the middle of holidays, which was worse. From Nikola and Prim, in their first reaping to Katniss and I, in our fifth one, from Christopher, with one more to go to Julie, in her last one and Louis, already free from it and having to witness along with out parents how we stand up straight and see our lives being poked with fake nails.

"Peeta what are you thinking?" Asks Katniss while hugging me.

"umm…nothing love…nothing important," I answered as I kissed her hand.

"So you are stepbrothers and in love?" Asked Julie really amused.

"Yes…Actually I loved her since we were five years old," I answered while hugging my girlfriend. She was sitting in my lap and passed her hands around my neck.

"That's so cute!" She said while putting both of her hands under her chin.

"Yes, it is," Agreed Louis being the fifth time he agreed with her. He never commented or agreed on this kind of matters. I threw him a knowing look that he pretended not to understand and we continued talking until Nikola and Prim came over to meet us.

**Prim P.O.V**

Nikola was finally here! I couldn't believe he actually came over and we were finally together. He took my hand and gave me another kiss in my cheek and I blushed violently, remembering that last kiss he gave me in District 11.

"How is my dear Prim today?" He asked with a smile.

"I am really happy because my Nik came!" I answered squeezing his hand.

"Why don't you take me to meet your stepbrothers and sister? You'll meet Julie, which is my cousin and I love her like a sister." He said while standing up.

We went over to them and sat by their sides as they looked at us expectantly.

"So…Nikola, these are my brothers Louis, Christopher and Peeta Mellark." I said while pointing at each one of them.

"Nice to meet you," He said politely.

"Nice to meet you to, Nikola," Said Peeta while stretching his hand towards him.

After a quick handshake, I introduced my sister and then added that she was Peeta's girlfriend. Then he introduced me to Julie, which was a really nice girl who hugged me like a sister.

We ate a variety of foods including squirrel and rabbit that Katniss, Peeta, Christopher and Louis had hunted together. Nikola's family complemented us on the quality bread we had at home and his father had a talk with Bruno on how perfectly the squirrel had been cooked. He even remarked that it was almost as eating meat at his house.

After dessert, they left to the house they were staying at which was property of Rory's family. They would stay with us for the rest of the week until Saturday since on Sunday we had the reaping, my first reaping also Nikola's and Rue's.

This gets my nerved, but I enjoy my week with Nikola. We walk hand in hand and share our secrets, the week seems to vanish and soon we found ourselves kissing goodbye the Bremings for their departure to District 10.

While everyone said goodbyes, Nikola took me aside and did something I didn't quite expected; he gave me a small peck in my lips. For some reason I longed for more but it wasn't the time to ask, he had to go and I had to stay. I hugged promptly and begged him to stay with me, but of course, he couldn't. He swept my tears away with his fingers and gave me one more kiss in my forehead.

"I promise that after the reaping is over I will come for you and we will go together to good old District 10…and then to the Capitol! We'll make fun of them because their dumb reaping didn't and won't ever separate us my love!" He chanted before the train left the station, leaving me behind, dumbfounded because he said that in public…expressly in front of my brothers…

On the same train but in a different compartment, Rue and her parents also left, but they were going to District 11. I felt a complete loss besides the next day I was going to participate in that reaping thing and could probably get killed…then it occurred to me a really sad thought...What if I was losing somebody to the games?

* * *

**I am so ashamed with you guys! Thanks for reading once again...I just don't have time anymore! school absorbs me...but I could finally update! wohoo! :D If there are a few comments, I will post the next chapter right now (I already wrote three chapters in advance)...but if not, don't worry...it will be here tomorrow afternoon! :D**

**Love you ALL, **

**Charlie x.x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Katniss P.O.V **

My mom and Bruno went to their rooms since tomorrow it would be a very harsh day. Prim was in her room, getting ready to sleep. I was going to sing to her, to scare any nightmare she could probably have, she needs good rest. Also Louis and Christopher went to sleep after an awkward hugging session we all had.

It was a dense moment. Peeta and I all alone staring into each other's eyes…our hands barely touching. Then, I finally said the question I has holding and didn't make me breath.

"Have you thought about it Peeta?" I asked.

"About the reaping?" He said.

"About you or me getting reaped" I cleared.

"The only thing I truly know is that if the moment comes in which you, Katniss Everdeen, have to go and stand besides Effie, I am going to volunteer as a tribute to make sure you come back safely" He said as I closed my eyes to avoid some treacherous tears.

"We are all senten…." I was about to say but he didn't make me continue by kissing me.

"No we aren't my dear," he said while rubbing my back with his hand.

The next morning, things worked as though nothing was going to happen in the afternoon. The bakery was open and busier and ever. To maintain Prim's head free of bad thoughts, we told her to help us over in the bakery.

After we got home for lunch, we changed into our bests. My mother gave me a blue dress from the days back in the apothecary with her merchant family. Once again she braided my hair like the day we were going to meet the Mellarks. I had flats this time.

My sister had a pretty shirt and a skirt. It was funny because in the back part it looked just like the rear of a duck, it looked really nice. I said no complements though; it wasn't the time for that.

"You look really nice sweetheart," Peeta said while taking my hands.

We, along with every other citizen of the district, went to downtown, where the reaping was taking place. When it was the final moment to separate, I kissed my boyfriend softly, wanting to capture his lips into my own for it could be the last time. I also hugged Christopher, wished him good luck and told Louis that in any case he would take care of Prim.

Finally, there was Prim, agitated and about to collapse. I hugged her tightly until we were separated into our sections. Then, after a formal speech nobody was really paying attention to on part of our mayor, Mr. Undersee. I started searching for familiar faces, Peeta, Christopher or Prim but the only one I could find was Gale, who smiled at me.

I almost replied with a smile but then remembered how he had called my mother a gold-digger so it became an awkward frown. He looked away and I kept searching but didn't find anyone in the amount of sorrowful faces.

When I looked forward to Effie, she was already opening the tag of the chosen girl. I closed my eyes and suddenly my breathing became heavier. I crossed my fingers. "Not me, not my sister, please not me and not my sister…please not me and not my sister"

"Susan Abigail York" she chirped.

I looked to my right and what I saw almost broke my heart. A freckled redheaded with blue eyes and wobbly knees tried to walk to the podium were Effie was waiting. She almost had to be carried towards the front by two peacekeepers while everyone looked.

Susan was a really weak and sickly girl. She always hovered town carrying every flue there was. She wasn't good at any sport in school nor was she the most brilliant but she had a big heart. Sadly that wasn't helping her win the games and we all knew that.

I closed my eyes, for I didn't want to know what was coming next. Effie congratulated her and went for the boy tribute. I pressed my eyes: "please not Peeta or Christopher…please not Peeta or Christopher…"

Then, from afar, we all heard something unexpected. A boy, probably my age, said with a thread of voice those words nobody had ever pronounced in the district: "I volunteer".

All of the boys from behind made space for a tall and sturdy boy that ran screaming "I volunteer" like crazy. We all thought that he had lost his mind; people started murmuring until the peacekeepers had to restore the public order.

Then, when he ran into the stadium along with Effie and Susan we all understood why had he done that. Susan lunged into his arms and started crying as he kissed her forehead and tried to console her. Then I remembered him; Franz Rumsfeld, an oversized boy with a talent for athletics and eyes just for one girl in the whole country, Susan.

I closed my eyes as I imagined Peeta and I being in their place. I began searching for Peeta but Effie's chirps kept me from doing so.

"That's nice, you are already well acquainted with each other but before making this official, why don't we bring up the boy that was supposed to be reaped to thank this gentleman for his courageous offering?" She said expecting the kind of unison response that people from the Capitol give in those talk shows.

"Peeta Mellark, please come to the front"

Then it was I who started trembling and had to clutch to the girl beside me to avoid a scene. When she took me carefully and hugged me, I realized it was Delly Cartwright who I had by my side. Sweet Delly was also crying for Susan was her best friend. We hugged each other for a little of comfort as she told me she was loosing her only friend in town.

I was scared. Peeta walked to the front and gave a respectful handshake to Franz and muttered a thank you. Then, he gave a solidarity hug to Susan and soothed her slowly until her cries became a muffled sob. Then he abandoned that horrible place for those condemned children and walked at a slow pace towards his place.

Susan and Franz were taken inside the building I had never been into (and wasn't eager to be in either). The reaping had officially ended. I left Delly with her family and ran towards Peeta that was waiting for me. We hugged as if the world was ending soon and kissed each other passionately but for respect to the families of Susan and Franz nobody laughed or celebrated until reaching the safety of their homes.

Christopher brought Prim in his shoulders and we all hugged together and shared a peaceful sight. All of us were returning home.

Peeta hugged me and we were about to leave when I heard someone screaming my name. It was Gale. I turned around. Peeta was still hugging me from behind, his face rested in my shoulder. Gale looked at him with disdain.

"Catnip, I need to talk to you," He said.

"Umm…we can talk over here, if you don't mind," I said while pointing out the proximity of Peeta and my family.

"Don't worry, Mellark doesn't need to leave…I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you weren't reaped and how I regret saying those things to you a few weeks ago…I truly regret it…" He said looking away.

"Ok Gale, I will forgive you…but don't ever believe things will be the same…" I said while making a gesture and saying goodbye.

At home, we watched the televised version of the reaping of District 12. They showed Susan being carried by peacekeepers, Franz volunteering, Peeta thanking his luck and also a few frames of the people in the crowd. They showed me hugging Delly while the ignorant illiterate of Claudius Templesmith commented on how it was so emotional. I almost broke the TV with my fists but was stopped by Peeta.

Then, they showed the reaping of other districts. They started with 1 and went over to 11. We saw them all because Prim wanted to be sure that Nikola, Rory and Rue were all right. But things weren't as we expected and suddenly we found Prim screaming and crying in front of the TV: Nikola was reaped for District 10 and Rue for District 11.

Nobody volunteered for them, there wasn't a sound when their own version of "Effie" asked for it. Nothing. This filled all of us with indignation and Prim with fear and sorrow for she already knew that there was no hope for them...

* * *

**Second chapter of the day...thanks for reading this story once again and...please help me with some comments ;) **

**Love you all, **

**Charlie **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Prim P.O.V**

This couldn't be good. 24 go in, only one comes out. The girl of my district, Susan, doesn't seem to kill a fly but Franz does…and that fly could be my Nikola…or Rue. I cried really loud for I felt empty and didn't move from the TV just in case they appeared once again.

My sister tried to hug me but I didn't let her and begged for them to leave me alone. My heart was broken. My best and friend and my…boyfriend had just left, forever. I hated those hunger games so much!

**Katniss P.O.V**

My little duck was slowly going adrift. Sometimes we found her staring at the TV in disbelief and crying before going to sleep or I had to wake her up because she was also being chased by nightmares.

I called Rue's mother, told her to talk with Prim, maybe that way we could calm her a little but things just got worse. Prim didn't want leave the house, her eyes were glue to the TV, the parade, the interviews, she saw everything in a different way, expecting something.

The day the games began, things got worse. Nikola died in the initial bloodshed of the Cornucopia and that was something Primrose couldn't handle. We received a call from the Bremings, asking us to be with them in Nikola's funeral. We didn't want Prim to see that but saying goodbye to her love was something she needed to do and we couldn't prohibit.

We packed everything and left to District 10 to say our final goodbyes to the boy that caught Prim's eye.

**Louis P.O.V**

We arrived at District 10 a few days later just in time for the funeral. The family had fallen apart, nothing of what we had seen back in our house for their visit with Nikola a few weeks ago. The mother was clutching to the coffin in despair while the father greeted us with courtesy more than willingness. I searched for Julie.

I finally found her…kneeled besides her aunt, pleading her while crying, to please let go of the coffin. I took her hand and silently asked her to stop. She looked at me and did what I said. She stood up to face me and gave me a hug for reassurance.

"I need to talk to you," She said in a whisper.

I looked around. Prim was in front of the coffin, watching the body with sorrow. Peeta and Katniss were by her side, hugging her tightly but she paid no attention. Christopher was watching at a distance and Elizabeth and my father were talking to Mr. Bremings. It was safe to talk alone, nobody would notice.

"What is it Julie?" I answered.

"Come with me over there…" she said pointing a room

It was a very fancy room. She closed the door and sat down in a sofa, then invited me to sit by her side. She began murmuring stuff.

"Before I became an orphan, Louis, I had a very nice family you know? I know my mother would've loved to have more than two kids, but she was happy with my big brother and me. He was then years my senior. We would all go out and play and laugh all the time.

But when I was five and my brother fifteen, he was reaped, I didn't know that until I reached my first reaping for that day they told me he had won a scholarship to go and study medicine in the Capitol.

The house wasn't the same. We didn't go out and play anymore and I didn't understand why. My mother began wearing black dresses and a faded look. Every once in a while she devoted a weary smile to me but most of the time she didn't even bothered in living the bed. She was slowly leaving us. My father was almost never at home. He passed from being the present paternal figure to the absent shadow that financially maintained me.

I remember the last months I was with them, I asked them about my brother very often, I soon remembered he had told me that "if things resulted as planned" he would come back with enough money for all of us to live in a fancy home. But never came back. I asked about it and the only response was that he had met a Capitol lady and married her. Those months were full activity because my dad was planning a trip to the countryside. He would take my mother because "she needed it" but he wouldn't take me "for your own sake".

I was left with Callie Howard, a neighbor who had me hidden. She would bring me food and make me company for a few hours everyday, even would let me out for a while but never explained to me why did I had to hide in a hurry whenever someone knocked the door.

A rainy afternoon, my uncle Arthur Bremings, Nikola's dad, came to pick me up. I was eight years old." She finished, and I noticed tears in her cheeks. I handed her a handkerchief I had in my pocket and sat there in silence, awkwardly waiting for her to say something.

"He was such a little boy, a naïve little boy, 12 years old…the beginning of a lifetime, Louis. Why didn't they take me? I have suffered the pains of life since I was little. Why didn't they take me Louis?" She cried loudly and I didn't know what to say. I hugged her and tried to console her.

"I am going to do something Louis," She said but she looked so helpless that I couldn't believe her.

"There are rumors of a resistance in the district. I have already talked to some people willing to join. They have the contacts…"She said I didn't let her finish.

"Julie are you serious? Think about your uncle and your aunt. Do they need another death in the family? Do we need another death? What if it is a trap? Have you ever heard of brainwashing?" I said recalling those stories I heard in District 12.

"Louis, those are peacekeeper lies," She said.

"How do you know?" I insisted.

"I prefer dying than having to live all the episodes of mourning" She answered and I didn't say anything else.

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you because I didn't want to be alone in this, I…fear…but never mind, I'll do it alone anyways…lets go Louis, we are going to the family mausoleum…and when we get there, you'll see why want to join the resistance" She said while we were going out of the room.

As expected, nobody was searching for us; the room was as dismal as before. My father, Mr. Bremings, Peeta and Christopher were putting the coffin in a car. Prim and Mrs. Bremings were crying together. Katniss was all nerved because little Prim was another person.

Julie didn't speak to me anymore.

**Prim P.O.V**

We reached the Breamings mausoleum; it was a part of the cemetery with a building devoted for the dead of the family. Inside there were the headstones of about five generations, differentiated with a distinct shade of gray for each one. Nikola marked the beginning of the dead of this generation.

I closed my eyes as I looked saw my love one more time. The coffin was being lowered to the ground and I felt myself shaking as his name came out of my mouth in a cruel sob that broke my chest into two. They began covering the casket with soil and I felt my body being cared away while they only image in my head was that moment in which a cruel girl from one of the first districts crossed a knife through Nikola's chest while he tried to manage his way out of the Cornucopia.

Katniss was dragging me away from that dreary place in which my mourning intensified. We were already heading towards our home in district 12. I wanted to say goodbye to the Bremings so I asked her to stop but she didn't and I closed my eyes. I don't remember anything else.

**Katniss P.O.V**

We reach District 12 about at midnight and the streets were full of movement: everyone was downtown, seeing how Susan was being consumed by a fever caused by an infection. "Such a way of dying in the Hunger Games," People commented.

Peeta and I stayed up all night, watching an extended version of what was going in the games. Susan was found by Rue and her instinct told her to help. She had covered Susan in weird leafs that seemed to work a little until Franz came back. Then the alliance between Rue and District 12 was official.

We didn't say much about it to Prim, who didn't even leave her room during the whole day. This really worried me a little.

* * *

**Quite variety in the P.O.V this time huh? **

**Well, from now on there is going to be a lot of this...I am sorry to say...but it is important :) I love you guys for reading this. By the way, please forgive the delay in-between the chapters, it isn't very easy with everything I have to do :/ but well... hey, please some comments, that would be amazing! :D **

**Love**

**Charlie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Peeta P.O.V**

Chaos overtook our house as more things occurred during the games. The image of Prim as an innocent and happy little girl faded completely in a matter of days. Frightening bags under her eyes and a frozen look replaced her, before indelible, smile and the passive and warmhearted nature that once characterized her was now part of the past, she was cold and unmoving. She almost never ate and moved quietly with catty skills. She had become a phantom but she wasn't the only one.

Louis had also been very mysterious. Before my father married to Elizabeth, he had moved away and lived alone. Mr. Rumsfeld had hired him to work, as a mechanical in his workshop since his own boy, Franz, wasn't very skilled in the matter. On his free time, Louis worked with us. He always boasted about his independence but moved with us to help my dad when the honeymoon and stuff. Now that Franz was sent to the Hunger Games, Mr. Rumsfeld sold his workshop to sponsor his son and Louis had to fully move with us. My dad says that his awkward behavior comes from the letdown of being under his wings once again but I know him better to conclude it was after our sojourn to District 10.

Sadly, our house was very grey for other reasons too. My Katniss was nerved and sad because she didn't know how to help her sister and Christopher preferred to be more time in the bakery than at home. It was really upset and also worried for my newly formed family.

In the past few days, the only moment I have seen Prim react was when she was about to loose one of the most precious things in life, her mother. Elizabeth is a little stubborn and wanted to work in the bakery even in her state. We told her no but she refused to stay home and swore that the day she couldn't work anymore she wouldn't do it. But that day came before she even expected it. She carried a bag of sugar into the inventory but it was so heavy she couldn't do it by herself but she didn't ask for help and that wasn't her job anyways but she did it and soon we found her in between a mess of red-colored sugar and a stained dress, all the effort had made her bleed.

My dad carried her home and Prim, who seemed to have taken vow of silence, reacted immediately and helped her and then, she zoned out completely until now. Fortunately, Elizabeth didn't have a miscarriage like we all thought but she has to stay rigorously in bed and that makes the tension rise even more. There's nobody that can maintain the peace or bring a smile to all of us because not even my father can, he is too worried about everyone.

So, to help my love, I decided to invite her on a date. We never actually dated and it seemed to be a good idea. I invited her to town; we would go and eat something.

I waited for her for a few minutes that seemed to be an eternity until she came with a beautiful red dress and heeled pumps. Her hair was braided like the day we dinned together at my old house and her face showed traces of the path of brushes and blushes that revealed the provocative beauty of my girlfriend. I took her hand and kissed her passionately, then rested my head in her shoulder, smelling her cologne.

"You look beautiful Katniss," I whispered.

"Oh come on dear, you tell me that every single time," She complained.

"It is because you are beautiful every single time, my dear. But today…today you look exquisite," I said shamelessly and trying to suppress teen thoughts coming to me.

She blushed. "Just grace of my mother," She said.

"I don't think so, she isn't the one that's coming with me on a date," I said while hugging her from behind and leading her to the door.

Then my dad appeared in the staircase and called us.

"Hey son, you are missing something," He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, the keys of the car?" He said while throwing them to me.

"Thanks dad," I said and putt them in my pocket.

"And son? Don't bring her too late," He said before grinning.

"Oh don't worry Bruno, we won't be late," Katniss said and then moved to the living room to say goodbye to Prim who was on the couch watching TV.

"Little duck I am going out with Peeta for a while, want something from town?" She said very lovingly.

"Shh, be quiet! They are talking about Rue and District 12," She answered.

This really broke my heart. Katniss turned around defeated and came to me with her eyes closed to avoid tears. I sooth her softly while caressing her and kissed her beautiful red lips. I didn't want anything to ruin this night for us.

We went outside as quickly as I could drag her and went into the car. I turned on the radio and an old ballad played along. I took her hand and sang to her in my horrible voice.

_You could be my unintended choice _

_To live my life extended _

_You could be the one I'll always love. _

Her eyes were full of tears. She squeezed my hand and once again closed her eyes. I stopped the car and hugged her very closely.

"I love you Peeta," She said before I could say something.

"I love you too sweetheart," I said kissing her forehead.

I kept her hand intertwined with mine while driving to our destination.

**Katniss P.O.V**

We finally got to a restaurant. Peeta helped me out of the car whilst I walked very concentrated not to stumble and fall in my heels. We entered and sat in a table near a very big window. Peeta took my hand once again and caressed it softly. I didn't know what to say, because it was the first time I was on a date and also because this days at home hadn't been the best ever. I finally said something, not what but of us expected though.

"Do you think she has a chance?" I said referring to Rue.

"Love, we are on a date, please no more Hunger Games," He pleaded while giving me a kiss.

We ate and talked about every kind of nonsenses. I was trying my best not to spoil it up.

"You know Katniss? This is the first time I am on a date, I am nervous…and you are so beautiful love…"he said sweetly.

"Oh Peeta! Well, this is also my first…er date?" I said blushing and we both laughed.

We kissed and left the restaurant. We put on the radio while going back to our house. It was nice; I started singing to make Peeta laugh.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Like shooting starts _

_I could really use a wish right _

_Wish right now wish right now…._

"You are everything I wish Katniss," he said while taking my hand.

When we finally arrived nobody was around. Peeta took my hand and kissed me before entering. Then, when I was about to open the door with our keys, he took my bridal style and went running all the way around. I was laughing so hard and asking him to let me go running with him.

"I am so sorry my dear, but with those shoes you cannot even walk!" He said while running faster.

"You carry me as if I weighted nothing!" I said while he ran even faster.

"You weight actually nothing Kat, you must eat some more," He mocked and grinned.

We arrived to the place were we became a couple and we both sat down. The sun was just hiding and the sky was pinkish orange.

We hugged for a while, with no worries, just like the first days of our relation. I kissed his neck and he hugged me tighter.

"I missed all of this," he said and I kissed him some more this time, our kissed deepened and became much more passionate. He leaned against a tree and I lay in his chest. I closed my eyes and he rubbed my back. Suddenly I felt really tired didn't bother in thinking about anything else. My days had been very wearying in this few weeks.

….

I opened my eyes and found myself still lying in Peeta's chest. It was dark. I stood up and Peeta opened his eyes instantly.

"What happened love?" He said while stretching out.

"Peeta we felt asleep!" I said while hurrying him up.

We ran together until we reached the house. The lights were on and there were people on the living room. In what troubles were we?

I looked at the clock, it said three am. We entered to the house and were ready to apologize when we found the whole family, including my mother who should be in bed, in the living room fighting.

"Primrose you are going to sleep right now!" Christopher said.

My mom protectively hugged Prim who was crying with resentment and kicked and fought to be freed from the embrace. She was another person. Didn't she know that it was dangerous for my mom and the baby?

"Connect the TV again Christopher or you'll pay!" Prim said.

Bruno stood there quietly, trying to bring peace among the members of the family but it didn't work. Louis was seating in the sofa watching everything. Peeta and I had to intervene quickly.

"We aren't connecting that until tomorrow after lunch Prim" I said while taking her away from the arms of my mother.

She cried in my arms and then fought once again, screaming that everyone hated her and nobody actually wanted to see her happy. I closed my eyes; we were back to the pains of our family life. She ran upstairs and the next thing we heard was a slamming door.

"I am very sorry and ashamed for my daughter's behavior lately," My mother said while standing up.

Bruno hugged her and took her up, consoling her.

"I am truly very sorry, and thank you Christopher for halting this," I said also very apologetic.

"Don't worry Katniss, we know she is hurt for all of this," Peeta said.

"We just hope to have our old Prim back, we don't like this aggressive child," Louis said.

"And by the way, the next time you decide to have your special something, just be a little better in terms of alibi. Nobody will ever believe you a date until 3 a.m." Christopher said while going upstairs.

Peeta rolled his eyes and I laughed while we all headed upstairs to our rooms. At least things were getting a little less tense between us.

* * *

**Hello you guys, once again thanks for reading. So we have a little everlarck chapter over here, we will have more of them and better situations in a certain future, don't worry about it :) By the way, some chapters in the future will include a bunch of people and because as you have seen before, I am not good with names, I will let some of the readers participate of this story. Those of you who want your name to be on this fanfic, comment or PM me about it or if you have any nice name you'll like to see around, feel free to do so. **

**Love you all, **

**Charlie **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Katniss P.O.V**

Things were going a lot better since that night. We convinced Prim to go outside and play with us a few days later. Bruno made a schedule for the TV to be on and we would all watch it as a family, that way we would be all together in case that something else occurred to comfort each other. We soon accustomed to be living in between the bakery, the family sessions in front of the TV and picnics and outdoor activities to entertain Prim, who was little by little regaining her characteristic light.

Rue's parents decided to fully move to District 11 with everything going on with their family and another family from District 10 moved to their house. They had two daughters, twins, also twelve years old called Tesla and Charisse. Soon we found ourselves in their living room, being their first invitees from the district because of the blooming friendship between them and Prim who at every moment cleared out that she wasn't changing her best friend but the blond girls were very kind to her.

"I think I remember your face, Mrs. Mellark, I just cannot remember where did I saw you…" Said Mr. Odette, the father of the girls.

"Oh! Oh! I remember! We saw you in the train station in District 10! I remember you all, where you visiting somebody?" Asked enthusiastically his wife from the other side of the room. She called upon my attention for she didn't look like Charisse or Tesla and compared to her husband, she looked almost like a child; she had probably left puberty a very little time ago and it made me wonder at what age does one marry at District 10.

"We were going to accompany the Bremings…you know…" Tried to explain Bruno and I thanked that Prim was outside playing with the girls.

"Oh yes, Nikola…poor family, a very noble boy…" Commented Mr. Odette while filling is tobacco pipe.

Then, after a very uncomfortable silence, Mrs. Odette made a comment on how splendid did my mother looked with her pregnancy and that she hoped to be the same when her belly grew.

"We are expecting," She said while rubbing her belly. "I am Mark's third wife. The first one, deceased, was the mother of Tesla and Charisse. The second one separated after a miscarriage and then we got married after we found out about Johnson here!" She added while rubbing her flat belly once again.

"Theresa…once again you are being imprudent" Scolded Mr. Odette before adding a coarse "love" to try and smooth his sentence.

"Oh…I am sorry," She said very disappointed. "We are just very happy!

"Theresa! Instead of embarrassing me just go and do something productive: fetch us dinner. And afterwards call the girls you brat! Don't dare to seat by my side tonight" He said annoyed while the woman got up clearly ashamed and with watery eyes.

Dinner was very uncomfortable but so was going to be our next encounter with the family and it was going to occur on a disgraceful day.

Tesla and Charisse were already incorporating to our family routines just as Rue once did. They were already accepted and viewed as our permanent invitees at home. This included our TV hours. They already shared the concern for Rue and Susan, who was slowly dying from the infection although Rue did everything she could with what she knew and Franz took good care of them. Systematically he had killed three tributes that approach to kill the two apparently helpless girls.

But that day things weren't as tranquil as before. Susan was fading away and Franz wasn't even there to see her. Rue was very worried and she cried silently. Then Susan began to babble inconsistencies.

"Rue…" She said.

"No, Susan don't speak, it will harm you. Just let me…let me change your leaves," She said in a lame voice.

"I don't need more leaves…I don't…I don't feel my body anymore. Franz…where's Franz? I need to say goodbye," she panted.

I didn't need Prim's knowledge on medicine to figure out she was actually dying and that her babbling was her goodbyes.

"Rue…I intend no wrong to you…but I hope…Franz…where's Franz? I hope he wins this…he is going to have children…he is going to name is daughter Susan…like me…like me…where's Franz?"

"Franz is at the fest…he will bring medicine to you, you'll be fine. Come on, let me change your leaves" Rue pleaded.

"I love flowers…don't change the flowers...I love Franz. Where's Franz?" It was all I could understand from all the amount of incoherencies she said, even from the TV, I could see how feverish she was. Then she frowned and closed her eyes. Susan was dead.

We all closed our eyes and remained silent. My mother shed some tears along with Prim, Tesla and Charisse but the real tears would come afterwards.

The girl tribute from District 10, a girl I had only seen once, during the reaping, came along at the same time Franz did. She carried a lance that broke into Rue's chest. It killed her immediately. Franz avenged death with death and that girl also died, drowned in her own blood.

Tesla and Charisse were silent, vigilant to what was going to happen in the room. Prim's reaction was immediate: She took both girls from District 10 by their blond hair and pulled them all over the house while calling them bloodthirsty monsters and profanities I had never heard in my sister. The girls cried and asked for a pardon they didn't need while we tried to take control of the situation but Prim's determination and rage made her keep a strong hold.

When she reached the door, Prim opened the door and pushed both girls out as fiercely as possible. They fell into their father's feet while crying and telling him Prim was a savage. He was about to knock the door to pick up their daughters; he knew it wasn't the moment to coexist with people from their District because we loved Rue.

He stared at us; there was no surprise in his eyes. The girls looked at Prim while crying and Theresa, Mr. Odette's wife, gazed from behind. No word was said. I saw Prim's terror as she saw the present scene. Now, she knew that what she did was wrong. We remained silent and Peeta hugged me from behind, he was going to tell me something but with a gesture I told him not to; Prim had something to say.

"I…I am very sorry," She said with a thread of voice.

"I think this games bring the worst part of ourselves," Said Mr. Odette while turning around with his girls. Theresa walked behind them, crestfallen.

We closed the door and I was about to proceed in scolding Prim, much to my dislike. Bruno didn't let me though.

"She knows she did something wrong, that's what matters…besides Prim is going through a difficult moment," Bruno said.

Prim didn't even look at us; she walked upstairs and closed the door of her room silently.

Bruno and my mom went to their room, Louis went downtown to "run some errands" and Christopher sat incredulously in the living room. Peeta took my hand and guided me outside.

**Peeta P.O.V**

With everything occurring, Katniss and I had been a bit distant. She was vigilant to what was going on with Prim and the Hunger Games but with what occurred today, I considered it was enough for us to go out once again.

I thought about Katniss in every way possible. She had colonized my thoughts completely but lately, thinking about her and having her so near woke something in me, something uncontrollable inside and it was slowly consuming me. I knew it was normal, especially with the age but I didn't know if Katniss felt the same way.

I took her to our special place in the heel and sat together, kissing and caressing. Every time it became much more passionate, much more deep and intense and once again, it set fire to my body. She felt it and looked at my in disbelief while I blushed but she kissed me once again and lay back in the grass while I kissed her neck and lower part of her lips. She moaned involuntarily, which made the moment even more fervent for both of us.

She took away her jacket and put both of my hands in her hips. Her legs tangled in my own. We kissed and kissed while my hands started to wonder in her back, under her shirt. She tightened her grip in my neck to push me further into her lips. Her skin was softer than ever, sensitive to my fingers, tender to my touch.

Just when her hands were beginning to play with my shirt, we heard a phone ringing. It was mine. I whispered to Katniss not to pay attention to it and continue…but since the caller was insistent, she got annoyed and made me answer. It was Christopher.

"Romeo, bring your Juliet home to say goodbye to Prim, she is going to District 11 tomorrow morning and you wont have chance to see her…tomorrow we have school," He said and we ran home.

Our desire was shelved in a corner of our minds for the moments to come.

* * *

**I am very sorry you guys...thanks for keeping up so far and continuing reading even with my late updates...really ashamed but is the lack of time that gets on me...I will continue and finish the fic, slowly but surely :) **

**Once again, I would like more names to add in the next few chapters. I am sorry I cannot tell for what am I going to use to names but it is a surprise... ;) **

**Love you guys **

**Charlie...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yours, Mine and Ours:**

**The Hunger Games Version**

**Katniss P.O.V**

Since Prim arrived from Rue's funeral she hadn't said a word. We didn't want to push her because we all knew how hard all of that was for her. She didn't show much emotion nor did we expect it from her. But one day I noticed her talking fluently to Louis in the back shop of the bakery.

"Louis, what will happen if they discover you?" Prim said in a hushed voice.

"They wont, we have been very careful until now dear Prim, besides we have done nothing wrong until now, there's nothing they can actually blame us for," Louis answered.

"Will there be something they can blame you for? Like in a certain future," She asked.

"Maybe there will be…but we'll do it anyways. I don't want anyone else to die because of _them," _He answered.

"I agree with you, when do you think I can join?" She asked in a dreamily tone of voice.

"No Prim, you wont join," He said with determination. "I wont let you,"

"But Louis this is also important for me…" She pleaded.

"I know Prim, but it is better not to do involve yourself with this," He said and I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know what was going on.

I opened the door and they both looked at my in surprise and fear but before I could say anything they all called us to see something in the TV. We all went straight to the front of the bakery were Bruno had placed a television and we saw the two morons of Claudius and Caesar reporting, "breaking news" from the Capitol.

"Peacekeepers from Districts 10 and 11 have raided seventeen homes this morning uncovering what we believe to be a terrorist ring. Twenty people, seven of them women, have been deported to the Capitol in order to safeguard and reestablish peace among the Districts. A big round of applauses for our courageous Peacekeepers on the zone," Said Claudius.

"Now, on related news, as our friend Claudius said, in order to safeguard the peace in Panem, the leader has made an special policy that involves children because as we see, it all begins with school. Starting tomorrow, every kid will have a special class in school called "Loyalty" in which kids will all learn the anthem and the best ways to be an ideal citizen. Every time schools hand in grades, an special report will come to the Capitol in order to make a honorable mention to those kids with the highest grades," Caesar complemented.

"So, you know kids, make an effort in your classes, you all surely want that special mention with many gifts don't you?" finished Claudius before the "breaking news" were over.

Immediately, Louis said he had to make a call and ran outside. We all continued working and I kept thinking about it. On our way home, I thought how Louis had been acting very weird since we came back from District 10. He always had to run errands and Julie, Nikola's cousin, always called him late at night. He insisted in going home back alone and being the only one left in the bakery to close, was never accompanied by anyone of us in any of his activities. And then there was this conversation with Prim that made me very suspicious but it was better not to stir things up.

Everyone went to sleep but Peeta and I. We were hugging in the sofa and kissing when Louis arrived with a very worried expression on his face. He sat in the staircase.

"Hey Louis, did something happened to Julie?" Asked Peeta.

Louis stood up and saw us directly with determining eyes.

"Of course not, we aren't _terrorists," _He said trying to convince himself of what he was saying but it brought me up with what I had heard this afternoon.

"Louis…I haven't said that, I was just asking if she is ok with what occurred in her district…" Peeta said calmly and it was my torn to stand up.

"But you say you aren't terrorist like Claudius said. The what are you?" I asked.

"Normal people, Katniss" He said.

"Members of something aren't you? Something that Prim wants to join…something you wont let her join and I have some sort of idea that it is what the Capitol calls terrorism." I said quickly.

"What are you talking about Katniss?" Peeta asked alarmed.

Louis looked defeated. He sat down in a share and looked at us pitiful. "A resistance," He sentenced mutely.

"WHAT?" Peeta and I exclaimed startled.

"What you heard," He said in a whisper.

"You are member of a resistance…against the Capitol?" I asked slowly pacing down the living room.

"Yes," He answered solemnly.

"You are member of a resistance against the capitol and are making Prim to join in it? Do you know how irresponsible that is on your part? You can go around spreading your ideas against the Capitol but Prim? A little twelve years old girl?" Peeta said while grabbing him by the shirt.

"Peeta, Prim got the information of the resistance from somewhere else. He said he wont let her join and I really hope he keeps that thoughts or else, he would pay the consequences with me," I said enraged.

"She got the information from Rory, the boy that liked Rue. Apparently his brother is also in the resistance, and I learned from Julie he is being investigated. He is hidden," Louis explained.

"Do you understand that a resistance against the Capitol is probably suicide? What if they come to investigate you?" Peeta asked.

Louis covered his face with his hands. "I know that brother, I truly know, but how could I leave her to her own device doing that craziness by herself?" He said.

"You mean Julie? This is all to impress her? You are exposing your life and ours to impress a girl?" I asked and this time it was me who grabbed him by the shirt and was about to strangle him.

"No, you know we all believe in free Panem out of the Capitol's rule. No more Hunger Games and much more life," He said. "I know you think about it Katniss, and you too Peeta."

"Yes, but precisely I repressed those thoughts because of Prim. If she ever heard me, she would have repeated all that I said," I answered to his comments while giving him my back.

"I am so sorry Katniss, I didn't mean her to hear but that wasn't my fault. Now, I really want you to do me a favor and they are for your own good. First, forget this conversation ever occurred and don't say a word to anybody about it. Second, in that "Loyalty" class, behave as good as possible and get the highest grades you have ever made in school, do you understand me? For your own sake," He said and left us there with many questions in our minds.

We left to our rooms after much kissing and hugging, tomorrow was going to be an awkward day.

* * *

**I am truly sorry that this takes so long but I really want to continue it :) Hope you like it and really thank you for reading...**


End file.
